Fazbear Stories
by Alburrito1121
Summary: You ever wondered what it would be like if FNaF characters were living beings rather than animatronics or humans? If they were all friendly? This story, or should I say series of stories, will tell the adventures one could have if this was so. Rated T just in case.
1. Ch1 Secrets of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Ep. 1: Secrets of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria **

While driving down the road...

Me: Mom, I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere to eat?

Mom: Alright, just let me search the nearest restaurant. (Searches on her phone) It says here that the nearest restaurant is someplace called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Me: What?! I don't want to go to that kiddish Chuck E. Cheese rip-off!

Mom: Come on, it isn't that bad. They have cool games to play in the arcade.

Me: No they don't! Those games are like WAY old now!

Mom: Well, it says here that there isn't another restaurant within the next 100 miles. So you'll have to deal with it.

Me: BUT MOOOOOOM!

Mom: *stare's angrily*

Me: AH! Ok! Fine!

Mom: Good, Now let's go!

When they arrive...

Mom: Alright, we're here. Get ready.

Me: Ugh! Fine!

Mom: Be glad I'm letting you eat somewhere! After all we can just go back in the car and wait until we get home!

Me: Alright, but only because I won't survive that long!

Inside...

Me: Man! This is boring! The animatronics aren't making it any better either!

Mom: Hm... Alright, here are some quarters if you change your mind about the arcade.

Me: Mom! We just had this argument! I said I don't want to!

Mom: Just go find something to do!

Me: Fine!

Some time later...

Me: Well, I'm out of quarters! Now what do I do?... Hm... I might as well wander around a bit.

After wandering a while...

Me: Huh? What does this say? "Access restricted! Owner's use only!" Like I care! This is probably where the cool stuff is.

After some time...

Me: A door with a lock? Hm... "DO NOT ENTER OR YOU WILL DIE!" Hmph... I doubt it, but I can't get in so whatever.

?: *murmurs*

Me: Huh? *Walks closer to the door"

?: So I was thinking we could try to get out through the vents again. I think I know the way this time!

?: Come on! I don't want to get lost again! And besides, they installed cameras in there after our last attempt.

Me: What? *Looks through keyhole* !

Bonnie: Well do you have any other ideas, Chica?

Chica: I really don't care too much anymore. Every time we try we always get caught.

Foxy: Aye, I kinda agree. It's sorta a lost cause for us to keep trying.

Freddy: Come on guys! We'll find a way! We can't stay in here forever!

Me: But...how...why... I gotta find a way to get them out!

*Footsteps*

Me: Uh oh! *Hides*

Security guard: Remember the last time they tried to get out?

Other security guard: You mean how they tried to escape through the vents but Chica made them fall through?

Security guard: Yeah, that one. Haha! That fatty...

Chica: *Bangs on the wall* WHO ARE YOU CALLIN FAT?!

Security Guard: Don't make me shoot you again!

Chica: Ugh! ... Fine!

Security walks away...

Me: Hm... How do I pick the lock? ... Oh! scissors! These will work! *Goes to pick the lock*

Chica: Someone's coming!

Foxy: I'll handle this.

*door opens*

Foxy: AAAAHHHH! *jumps and tackles me*

Me: Gah!

Foxy: I'LL MAKE YE PAY FOR EVERY-Oh... Oops! Sorry matey!

Me: Not quite what I was expecting...

Freddy: What are you doing?

Me: I'm getting you guys out!

Freddy: How did you avoid security?

Bonnie: It was the new guys shift, and they never do a good job.

Me: What happened to you guys?

Freddy: The owner threw us in here and replaced us with those lousy animatronic versions.

Chica: They didn't get mine right at all! They made it so chubby and ugly.

Everyone: ...

Chica: Oh, shut up!

Me: We need to try to find a way out!

Security: Hey! What are you doing?! Get back here!

Me: Oh no!

Bonnie: We have to get out of here! Let's go!

All running...

Me: Where do we go to get out?

Bonnie: There is an emergency exit at the end of the restaurant, but I don't remember which way to go!

Chica: How do we escape then?

Freddy: We're just going to have to find our own way out!

Runs into a dead end...

Chica: Oh no! What do we do now?!

Security: Freeze! Get back in your cell before I shoot you all!

Freddy:*notices piece of thick metal* And what if we refuse?

Bonnie: Freddy! What are you doing?!

Freddy: (whispers) just trust me. (out loud) We're not going back there!

Security: You asked for it! *Shoots tranquilizer*

Freddy:*grabs metals and blocks darts back at them

Security: Ow! How did he do that?

Other Security: I don't know but I'm seriously tripping out man...whoa... *Both collapse*

Freddy: Alright, let's go!

Bonnie: Told you they weren't good at there jobs.

Foxy: Wait! Look! All see a door...

Chica: That's the door to the control room.

Bonnie: Wait... Seriously? Oh wow! This is really good!

Foxy: What is? Bonnie: If we can get in there, I can hack all the cameras and transmitters so they will have no idea where we are!

Freddy: Good idea, but how do we get in without getting caught?

Me: Wait a minute! I think I know how to get them away! Foxy, I need your help with this one!

Foxy: What did ye have in mind young lad?

Me: All of you hide behind the door, wait for my signal foxy.

Foxy: This better work!

Me:*takes out scissors he used before to pick the lock* Um, hello? I think I'm lost.

Security: How did you get in here?!

Me: I don't know! I just want to find my mom!

Security: Alright, let's find your way

Me: Thank you! *signals Foxy*

Foxy: AAAHHHHH! *grabs the guard and throws him on the wall knocking him out*

Me: Alright, let's go!

Inside control room...

Freddy: Think you can do this Bonnie?

Bonnie: Sure I do! This will be a breeze!

A few minutes later...

Bonnie: There we go!

Foxy: Alright, let's go!

Chica: Wait! Look! There's a map of the restaurant!

Freddy: Perfect! We can figure out our way from here!

After a while...

Bonnie: I think I've got it down.

Freddy: good. Let's go then!

Meanwhile...

Security: Boss!

Purple Guy: What is it?

Security: They've escaped! And they've hacked the control room! They're going to get out!

Purple Guy: hehe... Not quite yet. *presses red button*

Animatronics switch modes and go after them...

Random kid: Mommy, where are they going?

Kid's mom: I'm not sure... *scene change*

Bonnie: We should be halfway there!

Freddy: Good! We should be out of here in no time!

Chica: Can we take a break? I'm tired of running so much!

Foxy: Of course ye are...

Me: We shouldn't be to far! Let's go!

Foxy: ... Wait! Did ye hear that?

Chica: Hear what?

Foxy: ... The animatronics.

Freddy: What?

Foxy: The animatronics are coming! We have to go!

Me: But how?

Bonnie: I heard they installed a secret mode in case of emergency!

Animatronic Freddy: Come hear!

Me: Ah!

Freddy: We really have to go!

Animatronic Chica: Gotcha!

*All dodge*

Animatronic Chica: Wait! Come back! Huff... Hugh... I'm hungry...

Foxy: Even her animatronic is slow!

Chica: Shut up!

Animatronic Foxy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee!

Foxy: *punches it to the ground* what did they do with the voice box?

Bonnie: We can't get away from them.

Chica: What do we do? Me: Wait, I remember there was a hallway with electronic doors you can close which they can't get past or something!

Bonnie: That probably wouldn't work

Chica: We don't have any other options!

Freddy: Alright, we'll try!

After trapping all the animatronics...

Me: Look! There's the exit!

Foxy: Let's finally get out of here

?: No, You can't...

Chica: What?! Who there?

?: It's me...

Freddy: Oh no!

Golden Freddy: Oh yes!

Me: Yikes! he looks like he's made out of nightmares!

Golden Freddy: Did you think it would be that easy to get out? *opens all the doors*

Bonnie: That's not good!

Golden Freddy: Give it up! You can never escape!

Chica: (says to herself) Now what? Wait a minute! (Our loud) Alright, fine! You got us, but can I at least do something small before we go?

Golden Freddy: ... Uh...ok?

Freddy: Chica, what are you doing?

Chica: *takes out a slice of pizza*

Bonnie: What the heck?! This is not the time to eat Chica!

Foxy: You've got to be kidding! Chica: I wanted to eat this, but now that I think about it, you guys probably haven't eaten at all today.

Animatronics: pizza...

Golden Freddy: (says to himself) Don't give in... C'mon... Gah! This is so much harder since I wasn't allowed to eat anything all week!

Chica: You guys want it? Animatronics:

*all nod*

Chica: Go get it!

Animatronics + Golden Freddy: PIZZA!

Golden Freddy: Oh that tastes good! Huh?!

Chica: Later suckas!

Golden Freddy: What?! NO!

Freddy: We did it! We finally got out!

Chica: Told you that emergency slice would come in handy!

Foxy: Still thinks it's weird...

Mom: Hey! Where have you been?! I've been so worried about you!

Me: Mom, please!? This is embarrassing!

Mom: Who are they? Are they your friends?

Me: I wouldn't go that far...

Freddy: Why not?

Me: What?

Freddy: You got us out of that dump! You were the only one to know about the doors! If it weren't for you, we never would have gotten out!

Me: Yeah, but... Why would you want to be friends with me? You guys are so cool! I would never be good enough for you!

Freddy: That's not true! You are a great kid! And we would really like to be friends with you!

Foxy: That's right, matey!

Bonnie: We really would!

Chica: Sounds fun!

Freddy: What do you say?

Me: ... Yeah sure! I'd love that!

All: Yeah!

Bonnie: but wait! Where do we go from here?

Me: My house is really big! We can get you guys to stay with us!

Mom: What!?

Me: Please, mom? This is once in a lifetime!

Mom: ... Hmmm... Alright, Fine. I guess we can make arrangements.

Me: Yeah! Wow! For the first time, I actually feel happy and excited!

Mom: But we were just at the amusement park yesterday!

*All laugh*

End


	2. Ch2 The Bite After '87

**Ep. 2: The Bite After '87 **

Me: Hey, Foxy!

Foxy: Don't talk to me!

Me: What's wrong with him?

Bonnie: Don't know, but he's been like that all day.

Chica: I wouldn't bother him if I were you.

Freddy: It's best to leave him alone right now.

Me: He can't be that mad. Foxy, we're gonna go watch a movie! Do you want to come?

Foxy: Leave me alone!

Me: Come on! I'll make sure it isn't in 3D!

Foxy: I said STOP!

Me: Please?

Foxy: NO!

Me: Why can't you try to have fun with us? What? Do you just want to go alone on a ship and explore the 7 seas?!

Foxy: Grr...

Me: Hey! If you do go, bring some treasure when you come back!

Foxy: grrrrRRRR AAAHHHH! *bites my arm*

Me: OW! AH! HELP ME!

Freddy: FOXY, STOP!

Bonnie: STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HIM!

Foxy: *lets go of my arm*

Me: *starts crying*

Foxy: Wha... Oh no!

*Everyone stares at Foxy with a frightened look*

Foxy: no... *flashback*

Birthday Boy: Haha! Oh Foxy! You're so funny!

Foxy: Grr! *bites the kid's head*

*Everyone screaming*

Foxy: Wha- What have I done?!

*back to reality*

Foxy: ...no... *runs away*

in the hospital...

Nurse: Ok, we just need to run a few tests and we should be ready to fix you up. Alright?

Me: Yeah...sure...

Foxy: Look, lad... I am so sorry about that! I have trouble controlling me anger sometimes.

Me: When you ran away... the look on your face... has this happened before? Is this why you guys were locked up?

Bonnie: Well that and Chica ate too much pizza without paying.

Chica: HEY!

Foxy: I just hope this doesn't do any permanent damage... The last kid I bit had to get his front lobe replaced! He has to wear an eyepatch sometimes because his left eye doesn't work! I ruined-

Me: You're not making me feel better!

Foxy: Sorry!

Me: I'll be fine.

Foxy: Ok...

Nurse: The patient needs to go now for some tests. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him.

Foxy: ...

Freddy: Come on guys, we'd better get going...

After a while...

Doctor: Um... Do you have a minute?

Me: Not like I have other stuff to do...

Doctor: Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news...

Me: What? ... Wha- What is it?

Doctor: Well, it turns out that the nerves in your hand were so badly damaged that we...have to amputate it.

Me: What?! no... NO!

Doctor: I'm sorry, but it has to be done...

Me: You won't leave it like that when you're done, right?

Doctor: well... There is one thing we can do about that, but there's a problem.

Me: What is it? Doctor: Well, your insurance doesn't cover this kind of injury and it would be very expensive to replace it with modern technology.

Me: What will you do then?

Doctor: Well, the cheapest thing we can do is have a metal hook to take its place, just like how pirates have it.

Me: sigh... Ok...let's go with that...

After recovery...

Bonnie: It's been a while since we've seen the kid. Should we visit him?

Freddy: They said he would be released from the hospital today, so there really is no need.

Chica: Speaking of release, how long before Foxy gets out of prison?

Freddy: Not until a couple of more days.

Me: Hey guys...

Freddy: Ah, your finally back! Is you arm feeling better?

Me: Well...

Chica: What's wrong

Me: *takes hook out of pocket*

All: Gasp!

Me: The doctor said there was nothing they could do...

Chica: oh my... I'm feel so sorry for you... It must be really hard now...

Bonnie: Uh oh!

Freddy: What is it?

Bonnie: What if Foxy sees this? I don't think he might be able to handle it!

Chica: Well he won't be back for a while so we don't have to worry for now.

Freddy: Uh...

Chica: What now?

Freddy: I think we do have to worry! Foxy is coming down the front yard right now! He must have been released early!

Me: WHAT!?

Bonnie: What do we do?

Chica: He's coming!

Bonnie: Just put it in your pocket!

Me: *Hides hook in pocket*

Foxy: Hey...

All: Hi, Foxy

Foxy: Oh, kid... Your back! Is your arm feeling better?

Me: Oh yeah! It feels a lot better, but it still hurts to move around...

Foxy: Look, I'm really REALLY sorry I did that! Please don't hate me!

Me: It's fine. Really. No hard feelings.

Foxy: I'll try to keep me anger under control from now on.

Me: Ok. Foxy: Well, since we are all here, how about we go get something to eat.

Me: Umm... You guys can go I think I'll stay...

Foxy: What? Why?

Me: I'm still in a pretty good amount of pain...

Foxy: I'm sure you'll be fine! Come on!

Me: sigh... ok...

*Musical montage where they go different places through the week and the boy does his best to hide the hook each time.* (I've prepared this like it was an animated internet show! ...if only...)

Foxy: See, that was fun!

Me: Yeah... I guess you're right.

Freddy: Well, it's pretty late. We'd better get to sleep.

All: Ok.

Foxy: Can I stay with the lad for a little longer?

Freddy: ...alright

*everyone else leaves*

Foxy: Kid, I just hope these fun times we had makes you look on me as a friend rather as a dangerous being.

Me: It fine. Really!

Foxy: Alright... man I'm tired... I think I'll just sit down for a bit...*sits on hook* OW! What did I just sit on?

Me: uhhhh...

Foxy: It felt like something sharp... What's under here?

Me: *scrambles through pants* (try to read that without laughing) (says to himself) uh oh... I'm not wearing pockets this time!

Foxy: *uncovers sheets* ...what...y-ye said you were perfectly fine!

Me: I didn't want to hurt your feelings!

Foxy: no...it...can't be! ... *flashback*

Birthday Boy: Why... would you... do this... *passes out*

Foxy: I'm so sorry...

After hospital...

Birthday Boy: Mom, can I see Foxy again?

Boy's Mother: No! Now look away! He's nothing but a monster!

Foxy: No... Wait...

Purple Guy: That's enough from you! Now come with me! *locks them all up*

*back to reality*

Freddy: What's going on?

Bonnie: Uh oh!

Foxy: NO! *runs away*

Chica: Well... That happened...

Bonnie: What do we do?

Freddy: We're going to have to talk to him... *all follow Foxy*

Foxy: They'll be safe from me if I'm not able to get to them *isolates himself in a dark room*

Freddy: Come on, Foxy! Come out!

Foxy: Go away! I'm nothing but a bloodthirsty monster!

Bonnie: No, you're not!

Chica: Come out! There really is no need to do this to yourself!

Foxy: Yes there is! If I can't get to ye, you're all safe!

Freddy: Kid, you might have to be the one... We'll let you two talk alone...

Me: Ok... *goes into the room*

Foxy: Keep your distance... I don't want to hurt ye again...

Me: I'm fine... Sure I lost my hand but I can live with it.

Foxy: No ye can't! Ye wanted to do so much with your life... And I ruined your chances!

Me: ...

Foxy: Just leave me...

Me: Foxy, there is no need to feel this way. I can still do most of the things I could do before.

Foxy: But it will be so hard... You're not used to having a hook for a hand...

Me: You're right... I'm not... But I do know someone who could teach me.

Foxy: But kid! It's just not normal for you and-

Me: Hey, what's done is done. If you could teach me how to use this, we could have some fun together. We can even duel if you want!

Foxy: But=

Me: Foxy... It's alright.

Foxy: ...do you really mean it?

Me: Yes... Now come on. Let's get out of here.

Foxy: ... I don't know...

Me: Come on... Having a hook has its advantages, right?

Foxy: ...

Me: Please, Foxy?

Foxy: ... Oh, ok... Are you sure ye will let me teach you how to use it?

Me: Of course! I think you are the best at it!

Foxy: Ok, lad. Thank you.

End


	3. Ch3 The Boy With the Balloon

**Ep. 3: The Boy with the Balloon **

Bonnie: All done! Go and try it out

Me: Wow... This works great! I knew you were good with electronics but I didn't know you were THIS good!

Bonnie: I'm glad you like it!

Foxy: What's going on 'ere?

Bonnie: I felt bad for the kid missing his hand so a made him a robotic one.

Foxy: Wow! Cool!

Bonnie: I know, it's even got this feature where he can turn up the strength in it when he needs to.

Foxy: That's Awesome! Wait, so he could kill someone with that if he gets mad enough?

Bonnie: Not exactly, I've programmed it to where it only gives extra strength in dire situations, so we won't have to worry about any accidents involving that.

Me: I bet he could do the same for you, Foxy!

Foxy: Oh, no thank ye. I'm too used to having this hook on, and it still does have it's advantages, but hey! I'm glad ye got a new hand!

Me: Well, Bonnie made it so I can take it off when I want so you can still teach me how to use that hook.

Foxy: Sounds good to me!

Mom: Alright, guys I have some news.

Me: what is it?

Mom: I had an inspector come in a few days ago and the report we got says that we have small problem.

Freddy: What kind of problem?

Mom: Well, it turns out that we have a small bedbug infestation.

Foxy: That explains the excessive itching.

Chica: Ugh! TMI!

Mom: They say that they can handle it but in order for them to do it, we have to be outside of the house for a couple of days.

Me: So where will we go?

Mom: I thought we could stay at that nearby hotel over there

Me: That place is pretty big and it's sorta like a maze to get around. Are you sure?

Mom: It's only for the weekend.

Me: Alright, I guess...

Mom: Also, your friend's mom has to go to a work meeting during that time so you will have to stay with your little old friend for a day.

Me: Why us?

Mom: Because his mom couldn't find anyone else, dear.

Freddy: So we just have to stay in hotel with another child for the weekend? That doesn't sound so bad.

Mom: Alright then. I'll go get your stuff ready.

Bonnie: This will be a cool experience.

Chica: I can't wait to see the little one!

Me: I don't know...

Freddy: What's wrong?

Me: Well, my old friend is a bit dodgy to stay with.

Chica: What's your friend's name?

Me: Don't know. I never get to see his mother and he doesn't talk much. I just nicknamed him Balloon Boy because he always seems to carry a balloon when I see him.

Bonnie: That doesn't sound so bad...

Me: That's the thing. He doesn't seem too bad of a kid, but I hear he is very tricky to take care of. All of his previous babysitters quit because of it.

Foxy: The young lad ain't too annoying, right? I'm not too good with tolerating annoying little ones...

Chica: We know...

Me: I don't think so. Both of you should be fine.

Freddy: Alright, we should get ready to go.

At the hotel...

Mom: Alright, I have to go buy some things from the store. Your friend should be here soon.

Me: Ok

Mom: You sure you guys can handle him?

Me: Yeah!

Freddy: We will do fine!

Foxy: ...

Mom: Foxy? Will you be ok?

Foxy: ... I think so...

Mom: Keep an eye on him. Ok, I have to go now. Bye!

Me: Bye, Mom!

Couple minutes later...

Me: Balloon boy should be here soon.

Chica: Alright then.

B.B: Hello? ... Which door was it again?

Me: Hey, B.B! We're in here.

Chica: Aww, he's so cute!

B.B: Hi!

All: Hi!

Me: Let me introduce you to these guys. This is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

B.B: Cool!

Foxy: Nice to meet ye, young laddie!

B.B: What happened to your hand?

Foxy: Oh, this? It's a long story.

B.B: Are you a pirate?

Foxy: Well, I used to be.

Me: He's really into pirates these days.

B.B: Awesome!

Freddy: How about we watch some tv with him.

Me: Ok.

*All watching tv*

B.B: (says to himself) I'm bored. Maybe there's fun stuff outside *sneaks out*.

After a while...

Chica: Hehe, that was funny! What was the show called again?

Freddy: Hey, where is the balloon kid?

Bonnie: Wasn't he just here?

Chica: Uh... Guys? The door is open. He must have snuck out.

Me: I was afraid of this... We have to find him!

Freddy: Ok. Let's go!

Me: Let's split up into groups! We'll cover more ground that way. Freddy, you'll go with Chica and Bonnie, I'll go with Foxy. If we can't find him, I'll go into the control room to find his location.

*All split up*

Freddy: Where could that kid be?

B.B: *giggles*

Freddy: In there! *looks into room and he's not there* What?

B.B: *giggles*

Freddy: He was just in here! How'd he get over there? Chica! He's coming your way!

Chica: Come here little kid.

B.B: *giggles as he walks down the hall*

Chica: Got ya! What the?

B.B: *giggles from other hallway*

Chica: Wha- how?

Bonnie: I'm coming for ya kid!

Freddy+Bonnie: Got ya! *jump into each other*

Bonnie: Ow!

B.B: *giggles*

Bonnie: That kid is tricky!

Freddy: Foxy! He should be coming your way!

Foxy: Where is that little rascal?

B.B: *giggles*

Me: I think it came from that room!

Foxy: Kid? Are ye in here?

B.B: *giggles*

Me: He's in that room now!

Foxy: Alright! Wait, no he isn't.

B.B: *giggles*

Me: That room!

Foxy: He's not in there!

B.B: *giggles*

Foxy: Where is he THIS time?!

Me: I don't- wait... It sounds like it's coming from... the vents!?

Foxy: How is that even possible?!

B.B: Dashing through the vents, this story makes no sense-

CRASH!

Me: What was that?!

B.B: Oops... My bad. *giggles*

Foxy: He just broke through the vents!

Me: (says to himself) that fatty... (Out loud) We have to catch him!

All get back together...

Chica: Man! This kid is hard to catch!

Freddy: should we check the cameras to see where he's at?

Me: Yeah, sure!

After monitoring...

Me: He seems to be in the lobby somewhere.

Freddy: How about you stay here and guide us to him.

Me: Sure. I can do that.

In the lobby...

Freddy: Look! In that hallway!

B.B: *giggles and goes through door*

Bonnie: Don't let him get away!

Eventually...

Freddy: We finally got him. Let's just get back to our room.

Me: about time...

B.B: hide and seek

Foxy: Look, laddie, we've played that already and we're tired! No more!

B.B: play!

Foxy: We already told ye not now!

B.B: please?

Foxy: Look! We're tired of chasing ye! Ok?! Just give us a break already!

B.B: ...

Foxy: And get that balloon out of me face! *pushes balloon... With hook*

Me: Foxy, WAIT!

*balloon pops*

B.B: Gasp! ...Eh... uh...uh...

Me: Oh no!

B.B: WWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHH!

Foxy: Oh man! I'm sorry matey! Please don't cry!

B.B: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chica: Way to go Foxy! Now we have to deal with the child's crying!

Foxy: Aaaagh! Get the kid to shut up!

Me: We can't unless he get's a new one! How about you go get one for him!

Foxy: Wha?! Why me?!

Bonnie: Well, first off, it's your fault this kid is louder than a siren right now, and second, knowing you, if one of us go we would come back seeing his head and limbs scattered across the room!

Foxy: Uugghh! Fine! *leaves*

Chica: What do we do with him until Foxy gets back?

Me: Hm... I know! Music calms him down, and I just so happen to have a music box with me right here! *winds up music box*

B.B: WAH! Ah! ...huh? Ooo...*giggles*

*music box runs out, small scale version of marionette pops out*

B.B: WAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHAAAHH!

Me: I forgot that creepy puppet thing pops out when the music stops...

Bonnie: Now what?

Me: I'm not to sure...

Freddy: You said he likes pirates, right? Maybe we could play dress up!

Me: ...you gotta be kidding...

Freddy: It's either that or dealing with the kid's crying!

Me: Fine!

After changing...

Me: I feel ridiculous!

Bonnie: You just have to do it this one time.

Me: alright...

B.B: AAAAAHHH!

(Cheesy alert!)

Freddy: Ahoy there, Matey!

B.B: AAAHHHH! Eh... Huh?

Bonnie: Yaaarrgh! We could use someone to join us!

Chica: Why not you young lad?

B.B: uh... Ok!

*All having fun*

Me: Hahaha! Wow, I never knew this could be so much fun!

Foxy: Hey guys! I'm- ... What's going on 'ere?

Me: We were just playing pirates with the kid.

Foxy: He enjoys it, doesn't he?

B.B: Pirates! Yay!

Foxy: Yeah, well, these guys only showed ye a little of what it's like. Do want me to show ye everything?

B.B: Yaaaaay!

After a while...

B.B: fun!

Mom: Ok, I'm here! ... Well, looks like you guys are having a good time.

Foxy: Yaargh! This 'ere landlubber is learning everything it takes to become a true pirate!

B.B: *giggles*

Mom: I can see that... Well, his parents are here so he needs to go now.

B.B: aww... I don't wanna go now!

Foxy: Aye, you should be going now. Otherwise ye parents will be gettin' worried.

B.B: ... Ok... Thank you! *hugs foxy*

Foxy: uh- kid- I- ... Oh, alright.

B.B: Bye!

All: Bye!

B.B: Thank you Foxy! You're the best!

Foxy: :)

Mom: Well, he seemed to have a good time. Who knows, maybe I can have him over again soon.

Me: NO!

B.B: (in background) mommy, I had the best time today! Did you know the fox is a real pirate?

B.B.'s mom: (not listening) that's nice dear...

Foxy: Well... Maybe we could have him back someday...

Mom: Alright, let's get ready to go home.

End


	4. Ch4 A Light in the Darkness

**Ep. 4: A Light in the Darkness **

Foxy: Ye seem to be getting a lot better with that hook of yours matey!

Me: Thanks! I do have the best to teach me!

Mom: Alright, guys! It's getting late! You should get inside now!

Me: Ok mom!

At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...

Purple Guy: Golden Freddy, come here please!

Golden Freddy: What is it boss?

Purple Guy: I need your assistance with something.

Golden Freddy: What did you have in mind boss?

Meanwhile, in the middle of the night...

*All are sleeping*

Me: ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzz...mhm...ungh...ugh...huh-AH! *Breathing heavily*

Bonnie: What wrong? Did you have a bad dream?

Me: I don't know... I dreamt about ... uh... I don't know what I dreamt about. My mind got filled with dark thoughts!

Bonnie: Well, it's over now. You can go back to sleep.

Me: Ok...

In the morning...

Bonnie: Hey... Hey kid! Time to wake up!

Me: WHA! wah? Oh, sorry. I had a rough time sleeping last night.

Chica: It happens to all of us sometimes.

Bonnie: Yeah, I remember this one time where Chica-

Chica: *slap*

Bonnie: OW! What was that for?!

Chica: I thought we agreed we weren't going to mention that ever again!

Bonnie: Oh... Right... sorry.

Freddy: How about you, Foxy? Did you sleep well?

Foxy: ...

Freddy: Foxy?

Foxy: uh, yeah... sure...

Freddy: Hm...

Chica: Well I'm hungry. Anyone else want to go to that new restaurant that recently opened up?

Me: Sure!

Bonnie: ok.

Chica: Then let's go!

At the restaurant...

Me: Wow, this place looks really cool!

Chica: The food looks really good too!

Freddy: Well, I think I made my decision.

Bonnie: Me too!

Waiter: Hi guys! Thank you for coming! Would you like to place an order

*mostly everyone orders*

Waiter: Great! And how about you, sir? Would you like to eat anything?

Foxy: ...

Waiter: Sir?

Foxy: Uh.. no! no lad...

Waiter: Alright then...

Freddy: You seem to be acting strange today, Foxy. Are you feeling alright?

Foxy: ...

Freddy: Foxy?!

Foxy: ...

Freddy: Fine, then...

Me: Maybe we should walk around the city for a bit after we eat.

Freddy: Sounds good to me.

Later...

Bonnie: You don't seem to be talking much, Foxy. You got something on your mind?

Foxy: ...

Bonnie: what?

Foxy: er... Nothing...

Chica: Hm...

Foxy: ...ngh...hgn...

Freddy: Are you ok?

Foxy: I don't... feel so well...

Me: Maybe we should just go home. It's getting close to night anyways. We can go rest.

Freddy: I guess we could do that.

During the night...

Me: ...zzz...mn...ungh...uh...AH! Ah! *Breathing heavily*

Bonnie: Did it happen again?

Me: Weird, the exact same thing happened... I saw a figure... in the shadows... I'm not too sure what it was...

Meanwhile...

Golden Freddy: Drat! The kid woke up again!

Purple Guy: Keep trying! You will get him one of these times.

Golden Freddy: Fine... I think I'll go for Chica now...

In the morning...

Me: yawn... I need to do something about those nightmares.

Bonnie: Hm... It's kinda weird you get the exact same dream 2 nights in a row.

Freddy: Maybe we could stay here for the day. I don't feel like doing anything.

Chica: ...

Bonnie: Chica, did you say something?

Chica: ...

Bonnie: Chica?

Chica: ...

Bonnie: Chica!

Chica: Ah! You don't have to yell y'know!

Bonnie: ...

Freddy: Hey Foxy! Are you feeling better?

Foxy: ...

Freddy: Foxy?

Foxy: ...

Freddy: Foxy? Are you going to answer?

Foxy: ...

Freddy: Fine then! Me: Maybe I'll just go get some stuff from the store.

Freddy: ok... Be back soon.

Me: I'll try...

*nothing important happens here so I'll just skip to the next night*

Me: zzz...huh...ugh...whu... AH! Golden Freddy!? ... What happened? Wait... Where did everyone go? Hello? Hello?

Freddy: ...

Me: Oh, there you are! Where are the others?

Freddy: ...

Me: Freddy?

Freddy: ...run...kid...

Me: what? *Turns around* AH! *blacks out*

At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

Me: ...ello...hello? ...whe...where...am...I...

?: Did you really think you could stay away forever?

Me: Uh oh...

Golden Freddy: I mean, really. My power reaches to great extent. That is the reason your so-called friends have been acting strange lately. I have taken their minds over to serve us.

Me: Why are you doing this?

Golden Freddy: That is unimportant business. What is important is you are the only one left. You would make a great animatronic. However, I can't seem to take over your mind as easily. You seem to have a lot of innocence that I can't bypass. Although... I can try something different...

Me: What are you doing? ah...AAAHHHH! *black out*

At an unknown location...

Me: Where am I this time?

?: We're inside your mind, kid...

Me: Who said that? Who are you?

?: I am your evil side. The one you never knew existed.

Me: What do you want with me?

Evil me: I want to take over your mind and soul.

Me: No... I won't let you...

Evil me: Oh, please. Don't try to resist. I know what makes you weak.

Me: Nothing you can do will make me give my mind up!

Evil me: Oh really? Not even for these sweet riches?

Me: Wha...wha?

Evil me: Don't be surprised. I know every single thing you ever desired. I can give you all of this. All you have to do is give up you so called friends

Me: whoa...n..no... No! Never!

Evil me: Don't try to deny this! Do you really want to pass this up after all the trouble they've caused you? You even lost your hand because of it!

Me: But that was an accident!

Evil me: Really? You call Foxy's rage issues an accident? You call Chica attitude toward you an accident? You call these intentional events accidents?!

Me: STOP! Leave me alone!

Evil me: I'm waiting for an answer...

Me: ...sigh...uh...Hm...

Evil me: Of course if you don't accept, I can just kill them all!

Gang: ...Help us...

Me: ...

Evil me: Well?!

Me: .y...you're...

Evil me: Huh?

Me: you're...just a figure in my mind... Yeah! If we are in my mind, how are you supposed to kill them?

Evil me: ...uh...

Me: If we're in my mind, I can come up with stuff that makes you weak!

Evil me: Ok Fine! You caught my bluff! But I can still kill you from the inside!

Me: No, you can't! It's over!

Evil me: ENOUGH!

*appear in real life*

Golden Freddy: Ah! Screw it! I was going to make that method easy, but you now I guess the only thing left is to use brute force! Now let's see how long you last fighting against your friends!

Me: No, I can't hurt them!

Golden Freddy: Suit yourself.

*Battling that is too hard to type*

Later...

Golden Freddy: Give it up! You will never win against them!

Me: uhn...n-no! Golden Freddy: You know you have no chance, and yet you still refuse... This is starting to amuse me.

Me: Guys, this isn't you! You're not like this! Look! This was a picture we took together... we were friends... and we still are... But Golden Freddy has taken you over, and now, your all monsters...

*Gang sees what they've become and force the darkness out of them*

Bonnie: Wha... What happened?

Me: You're back to your normal selves again!

Freddy: You... Overcame his darkness... How?

Me: I...I don't know...

Freddy: Hm... Your spirit is bright. Maybe that had an account. Thanks kid!

Me: No problem! Now let's show Golden how we really do together

later...

Golden Freddy: X.x uhh...

Me: Great job, guys! Now let's get out of here!

*All leave*

Purple Guy: You lost... To a child!

Golden Freddy: ... *~*...

Purple Guy: Idiot... Now come on! Get up!

Golden Freddy: ...the...the kid...

Purple Guy: What?

Golden Freddy: The kid... He has...light...a very bright spirit...it...makes me feel...nice...

Purple Guy: You are worthless... Get out...

Golden Freddy: What?

Purple Guy: Get out before I kill you!

Golden Freddy: ...

The next morning...

Me: Guys! Look what I found in the mail today!

Freddy: What is it?

Me: It's from Golden Freddy.

Freddy: What? Let me see!

Letter says...

Kid, Thank you for helping me realize the light in the darkness inside me. I was in darkness for so long I forgot how to do anything nice. But you helped me find that again. Thank you! The purple guy is no longer in control of my life, so I can live normally again... well, mostly... Thank you kid!

\- Golden Freddy

Me: Wow, I didn't realize I could do so much...

Freddy: We all have hidden things we don't realize. Your enlightening spirit is one of them. Good job, kid!

Me: Thanks... Do you think we might see him again?

Freddy: maybe... someday...

End


	5. Ch5 Dimensional Dilemma

**Ep. 5: Dimensional Dilemma **

At my house...

Freddy: It's nice to have Balloon boy over again.

B.B: fun place!

Foxy: Huh?

Me: He wants to go to the carnival that moved to town.

Freddy: Why don't we take him.

Me: I don't know...

Bonnie: We have know other plans. We might as well.

Me: Hm... Ok.

At the Carnival...

Me: Which attraction should we go to next?

Bonnie: I don't know. I think we've been on almost all of them.

Chica: What about that mirror house?

Me: Eh... It sounds boring.

Freddy: We could at least try it.

Me: Alright...

Inside...

Me: This one makes me look so fat!

B.B: Hehe! Funny!

Freddy: All of these make us look so weird!

Foxy: Hey guys! look what I found!

Me: Huh? A door.

Freddy: It says only employees are allowed to go in.

Chica: That's weird. Why would they have that here?

Bonnie: I don't know, but it's probably best to leave it be.

Freddy: Alright, let's go. Huh? Wait, kid! What are you doing?

Me: Nobody runs this attraction. I want to see what's inside.

Bonnie: But you'll get in trouble!

Me: Come on! No one's gonna see us!

Bonnie: sigh... We might as well go after him.

At the end of the room...

Me: A mirror? Why is this one by itself in here?

Freddy: That is weird.

Me: Wait! This one doesn't even work! Huh? What does it say here? Hm... "Take a closer look, what's on the other side? This dimension will have you in for a wild ride." What does that mean?

*Portal opens in mirror*

Chica: Uh... Is it supposed to do that?

Me: Uh... *starts to get sucked in* Wha! Guys help!

*MLP: FiM black hole effect from episode Power Ponies*

Bonnie: Ah! What's happening?!

At the end of portal...

Me: whoa! What happened? We ended up right back where we were.

Freddy: It looks... different.

Me: You're right. It doesn't look the same.

Bonnie: Maybe we should go out to see what happened and where we are.

Outside...

Me: Whoa! What happened? This place looks run down!

Chica: This is really weird.

Bonnie: What is this place? Wait... The message... D-did the mirror take us to an alternate dimension?

Freddy: Maybe...

Me: We should probably find some people who knows more about this place. How about we ask that guy over there.

Freddy: Yeah, alright. Hey, Mister! Could we ask you something?

Me: He's coming over. Hey, he kinda looks like you.

Bonnie: Wait, he looks exactly like him!

Fredrick (Toy Freddy): What seems to be- whoa! You look just like me!

Freddy: Same with you!

Fredrick: Are you me from the other dimension?

Freddy: You know about that?

Fredrick: Yeah! I got to tell the others about this! *calls the others*

CC (Toy Chica): Hey Freddy, Whoa! They look just like us!

Fredrick: Yeah! They're from the other dimension.

Me: Is this dimension just mirrored from our dimension?

Bonnie: Probably with opposites as well. This Chica is actually good-looking.

Chica: *slap*

Bonnie: OW!

Chica: You calling me ugly!?

CC: (in a taunting tone) Please don't fight! I can't help it if everyone thinks I'm beautiful!

Chica: GRR...

Fredrick: What are you guys doing here?

Freddy: We actually came here by accident. We wanted to know about this place and how to get back.

Bon Bon (Toy Bonnie): I could help you with that!

Chica: Haha! Your look alike looks like a girl Bonnie! XD

Bonnie: ...

Bon Bon: (says to himself) WHY YOU LITTLE- sigh... calm yourself... Don't ruin this... (Out loud) I'll disregard that comment for now. I know more about this place and I can help you find a way to get back.

Vixen (Mangle): Guys, some kids got me again.

Bon Bon: I'll help you,

Foxy: Is that my look alike? What happened?

Fredrick: Well, since Mangle had to get most of her body replaced with robotic parts, kids like to mess her up and leave her a junk pile.

Vixen: Fredrick! I told you I hate that name!

Foxy: Is that why she's called Mangle?

Fredrick: Pretty much, yeah. She doesn't like that though so just call her Vixen.

Bon Bon: There, all fixed.

Vixen: Thanks Bon Bon! *sees Foxy* whoa!

(Cheesy music and effects around Foxy in Vixen's eyes)

Vixen: 3 3 3

(Everyone is going to hate me after this...)

Me: How do we get out of here?

Bon Bon: Well, if you say certain words in the mirror back at that house, you should be able to get back.

Bonnie: We saw that in the mirror back at our dimension.

Bon Bon: Yes, but in this dimension, that isn't in the mirror.

Me: So how do we activate it?

Bon Bon: There should be something in one of the attractions, but it's separated into parts.

Vixen: Maybe we should split up in groups to go and find it. We can go with each of our look alikes!

Fredrick: I guess that could work

Me: I can go with Freddy. Balloon boy can go with Bonnie.

B.B: ok.

Fredrick: Alright then. (says to himself) This just might be our chance.

*All split up*

Me: So, other Freddy-

Fredrick: Please, call me Fredrick. That way there isn't confusion.

Me: Ok. Fredrick, how different is this dimension from ours?

Fredrick: Well, this dimension is basically a mirrored version of yours that is somewhat run down.

Freddy: It looks post apocalyptic.

Fredrick: It does, doesn't it? Not too many people live here. You could find a couple of villages here and there but that's about it.

Freddy: Is there a Golden Freddy here too?

Fredrick: Well... yeah, but for some reason he turned evil one day and torments people.

Me: Golden Freddy became good in our dimension.

Fredrick: That would explain it.

Me: Hey look! Maybe in there!

Freddy: Let's go look!

Not long later...

Fredrick: I found it. Let's take it back to the others.

*Scene change*

CC: So what's it like in your world? Is it fun?

Chica: I guess so...

CC: Does Bonnie always make fun of you?

Chica: Eh... sometimes. It does get really annoying.

CC: Huh... It seems to be the other way around for me. Our Bonnie looks so funny it's really hard not to.

Chica: He does, doesn't he?

CC: Hey! Maybe there's something in that one!

After they look...

CC: Here it is! Let's get it to everyone else!

*Scene change again*

Foxy: It has to be in one of these.

Vixen: So is it rough living in your world?

Foxy: Huh? Vixen: I mean, ye seem so strong. Do ye struggle daily with physical problems?

Foxy: Eh... Not really...

Vixen: Huh... (says to herself) play it cool. Don't make him uncomfortable. (out loud) So did you used to be a pirate?

Foxy: Aye, but I don't like to talk about it too much. Hey! I see something over there! *runs to it*

Vixen: grr... (says to herself) don't give up! He will be yours!

*scene change again*

Bonnie: So how'd you end up looking like a gi-

Bon Bon: DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT! DON'T YOU DARE!

Bonnie: (surprised) uh...

Bon Bon: Sorry... I just really hate being called that.

Bonnie: Ok? ... So what really happened to you?

Bon Bon: The gang pulled a prank on me while I was sleeping. They painted my face without care, not realizing that it wouldn't come off. Now CC makes fun of it all the time.

Bonnie: That's gotta suck.

B.B: huh? *wanders off*

Bon Bon: We should try to find the part of the message now.

Bonnie: Wait, where'd balloon boy go?

B.B: Look what I found!

Bon Bon: That's it! Good job!

B.B: Yay!

Bonnie: Let's get back to the others!

*All rejoin*

Bon Bon: Alright, let's see what it says here. Hm... Alright I got it!

Me: Great! Now may you tell us what it is?

Bon Bon: I'm afraid I can't do that!

Me: What? Why?

Fredrick: We're sick of living in this dump! We want to live in your world! The mirror won't let us all go! So you guys will just have to stay behind! *makes a run for it*

Me: Wait! No! Come back!

Freddy: We have to go after them!

After a long chase...

Bon Bon: Alright guys. Here's the message.

Fredrick: Here goes.

Me: Not so fast!

Bon Bon: Grr... That's enough out of you all! We're not going to let you make us miss this opportunity! Get them!

*Each fight there look alike except Vixen*

Foxy: Why aren't ye trying to stop me?

Vixen: Well, I don't want to go and hurt you. Ye look perfect, and I don't want to ruin that.

Foxy: (says to himself) Is she seriously trying to flirt with me now? How much is she in love with me? Hm... Wait a minute! (Out loud) Ye don't want to hurt me, but ye want to live in our world?

Vixen: Why do I have to go through this problem?

Foxy: ... Hm... Well, we could go together. All ye need to do is tell me the message.

Vixen: Really?

Foxy: Yes.

Vixen: Ok, here it is *tells him the message*

Foxy: Thank you. Now close your eyes. I have a surprise for ye.

Vixen: Ok. (Says to herself) Yes yes yes yes yes YEEESS!

Foxy: *Opens portal* Come on, let's get out of here!

Vixen: What? NO! *jumps toward mirror* Come back my love!

*All go in and portal closes, Vixen breaks mirror*

Vixen: NOOOOO!

Fredrick: Way to go! Now we're stuck here forever!

Bon Bon: Not exactly... I could try to fix the mirror but it will take a long time...

Vixen: COME BACK!

At the other side...

Freddy: Maybe you should really listen when something says restricted.

Me: Ugh...fine...

Security: Hey! What are you guys doing in here?!

Me: We're sorry. We'll go out now.

*All leave, Foxy turns around and pauses*

Foxy: ... Hm...

Me: Foxy!

Foxy: Coming!

End


	6. Ch6 Hiding in the Shadows

**Ep. 6: Hiding in the Shadows **

Me: How come you and Bonnie never seem to get angry at anything?

Freddy: Well, it isn't fun to be mad at something because then you end up in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Bonnie: I agree, it's better to enjoy life rather than being bothered by the smallest things.

Chica: If only Foxy could learn that.

Foxy: I can't help it if I don't know how to let out my anger without violence! It's just something I never learned!

Me: Well, I like you like that, Foxy. I like everyone just the way they are.

Freddy: That's good to here.

Mom: Are you guys almost done packing?

Me: Almost!

Mom: Ok, well hurry up! We leave first thing in the morning!

Phone Man: (spying on them) Hm... Interesting...

Meanwhile... At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

*Phone rings*

Phone Man: Hey, just calling in to see how's it going.

Purple Guy: Agh! Nothing could get past them! There able to overcome everything now that the kid is with them! Agh! What to do...

Phone Man: Um... What?

Purple Guy: They have too much light! No amount of darkness can overcome them!

Phone Man: Hm... I wonder...

Purple Guy: What?

Phone Man: I wonder what if they had opposites, where instead of all the light, they would have darkness. They would be extremely powerful.

Purple Guy: Hmph... If only... Wait!

Phone Man: What?

Purple Guy: Maybe there is a way! *searches through his stuff*

Phone Man: What are you doing?

Purple Guy: I think I know what to do...

Phone Man: Wait, here. I'm sending you a location to where they will be going on for vacation.

Purple Guy: Ok.

after traveling to a secret area...

Purple Guy: H-hello? Anyone home?

?: What brings you here?

Purple Guy: So you're here...

?: My name is Shadoo, and the power of darkness is always beside me! (I using stuff from super paper mario now)

Purple Guy: I guess you're the one I'm looking for.

Shadoo: Well that depends on what you're looking for. What is your desire?

Purple Guy: Well, there are certain beings that I tried to keep in captivity, but they escaped and I can't get them back. So I need your help.

Shadoo: How could I possibly help in that situation?

Purple Guy: Well... I want you to make shadow versions of a few of them.

Shadoo: How would that do any good?

Purple Guy: Well, two of them have a good amount of light inside of them. If you can make opposite shadow versions of them, it should be no problem.

Shadoo: Hm... I don't know... It seems like a lot for a little task...

Purple Guy: C'mon! I really need some help!

Shadoo: Hm... Fine. I haven't had any tasks in a long time.

Purple Guy: Great! Thank you! I'll show you who I want to capture and who to copy.

One long explanation later...

Shadoo: Alright, I'll go and get something ready.

Purple Guy: Have it be set up in this address. I heard they're going on vacation in this location.

Shadoo: hehe...

Purple Guy: Whatever! Just go do it!

Shadoo: Alright... Friends! Find them! Bring them to him! Don't fail me now!

*shadow spirits go after them*

*scene change*

Mom: Are we all ready to go?

All: Yeah!

Me: Hey, Freddy. You said you wanted to tell me something?

Freddy: Oh yeah! Well, while we were getting ready, I was actually able to set up Golden Freddy to see us there.

Me: Really? Cool!

Chica: Are you sure he's changed? He could just try to set us up and capture us.

Freddy: I'm sure.

Chica: Hm... I still don't feel comfortable about it.

Bonnie: It's fine! Even if he does try again, we'll just defeat him like we did last time.

Foxy: Actually, it was the kid who did that. We just got taken over by him.

Me: We'll be fine! Now come on! Let's get ready to go!

After traveling...

Mom: Alright! We're here!

Me: Let's see inside our vacation house! *opens the door* Hello? Golden Freddy? Are you in here?

Golden Freddy: (hiding behind the door) RAAAAGHHH!

Me: AAHHHHGGG! *faints*

Golden Freddy: *laughing hysterically* Oh, I got you good! XD ... kid?

Me: x~x

Golden Freddy: ... *takes a picture* I'm so posting this.

Foxy: Wha! What did ye do?!

Golden Freddy: It was just a prank! I didn't know he was so impressible!

Me: Nugh...

Freddy: You alright?

Me: Yeah... I think so...

Freddy: Yeah... I forgot to mention that Golden likes to play pranks every once in a while.

Bonnie: More than once in a while.

Chica: They were never funny either!

Golden Freddy: Yes they were!

Bonnie: No... They weren't...

Golden Freddy: Whatever! This is a vacation! Let's go and enjoy it!

*shadow spirits observe them while they try to enjoy themselves*

At night...

Me: yawn... I'm really tired. Might as well try to go to sleep.

Freddy: I think we all should. We have a lot planned for tomorrow.

Me: Alright. Good night!

*all go to sleep*

At a private conversation of the shadow spirits...

Shadow spirit: You ready?

Shadow spirit 2: Let's do it!

Shadow spirit: Shadow spirits! Transform!

*tranformations*

Shadow Freddy: I feel powerful!

Shadow Bonnie: So do I! They must have a lot of light.

Shadow Freddy: But not enough... Let's go!

While they're sleeping...

Me: zzZzzzzzZzz... Huh?

Freddy: What is it?

Me: Do you hear something?

Freddy: ... I don't think so...

Foxy: Wait... I hear it too! It's coming from downstairs!

Me: Should we check it out?

Freddy: I guess we could.

Downstairs...

Me: Hello? anyone here?

Shadow Bonnie: (whispers) no escape...

Foxy: Who said that?

Shadow Freddy: (whispers) you can't run...

Me: What's going on?

*shadows appear*

Me: What the? Who are you?

Shadow Freddy: Just beings hiding in the shadows.

Shadow Bonnie: And your coming with us!

Chica: Uh oh!

Freddy: Run!

[insert shadow Freddy/Bonnie music number here while all are running from them]

Close to morning...

Bonnie: Dead end!

Shadow Bonnie: Now we got them!

*sun shines through window right before they get to them*

Shadow Freddy: Ack! The light!

Shadow Bonnie: Too late! Let's get out of here!

*shadows leave*

Me: They left!

Freddy: The light must be what hurts them!

Bonnie: Makes sense.

Chica: They might come back tomorrow! What do we do?

Me: I'm not sure...

Golden Freddy: Hm...

Freddy: What's up Golden?

Golden Freddy: I think I have an idea.

Foxy: What is it?

Golden Freddy: In order for it to work, we need to take off all of the wall clocks, cover all the windows, have wrist watches, and get curtains for a certain room!

All: ...

Chica: Is this another joke?

Golden Freddy: No! I'm serious! Look, I'll explain once we get it all done. Ok?

Chica: You sure this will work?

Golden Freddy: I know my way around all of this. My pranks never backfired. Did they? I know what to do!

Freddy: Hm... He does sound like he knows what he's doing... Alright.

Golden Freddy: Good! let's get started!

one long set up and plan explanation later...

Me: Ok, I think we've got it. So all we have to do is survive the night and get them in that one room?

Golden Freddy: Yes! That should do it!

Chica: Let's just get ready! It's almost night time!

at night...

Shadow Freddy: Where are they?

Shadow Bonnie: They should be here.

Me: Hey ugly! Come catch me if you can!

Shadow Bonnie: You come back here!

Chica: Over here!

Shadow Freddy: Don't let them get away!

Foxy: Missed me!

Shadow Bonnie: They're toying with us!

Shadow Freddy: We'll just have to be smarter than them!

Close to morning...

Me: Everyone in here! We'll be safe!

*All get in and shut the door*

Shadow Bonnie: Now they're dead!

*shadows enter the room*

Shadow Freddy: Did you really think a door could stop us?

Me: (says to himself) come on... hurry up...

Shadow Bonnie: We've had enough out of you! Time to give in!

Golden Freddy: Not quite... Everyone! Now!

*All open curtains letting the light in*

Shadow Freddy: AGH! IT BURNS!

Shadow Bonnie: They... tricked us!?

*shadow spirits all die*

Golden Freddy: We did it!

Freddy: Wow. I have to give it to you Golden. You do have really good planning skills.

Golden Freddy: Don't mention it. We can finally relax.

Me: Hey, Golden?

Golden Freddy: Yeah?

Me: Maybe, well... If you want, you could come back with us when this vacation is over.

Chica: Uh... Kid? I don't think that's such a good idea.

Me: Come on! He's changed well! It would be great to have him live with us!

Freddy: Are you sure?

Me: Please?

Freddy: ... Well, Golden, if we do decide to let you come, will you try to not be that much of trouble?

Golden Freddy: Hm... I don't know...

Me: Please? I really want you to come!

Golden Freddy: Well... Alright!

Freddy: Then I guess we can let him stay.

Me: Yay!

Golden Freddy: Wow, I didn't think anyone still liked me that much... Thanks kid! Now let's enjoy our vacation!

All: Ok!

End


	7. Ch7 Escaping From Springtrap

**Ep. 7: Escaping from Springtrap **

Purple Guy: Grr... Every time I try to capture them, they always get away! That stupid meddling kid doesn't help much either! I can't trust others anymore! I need to find a way to do it myself.

Phone Man: (over the phone) Are you talking to yourself again?

Purple Guy: What? How did you hear all that?

Phone Man: I have special ways.

Purple Guy: Really?

Phone Man: No, I think you butt dialed me.

Purple Guy: ...

Phone Man: I don't think you really have a chance if you try to get them by yourself. It's sorta 5 vs 1 and odds lately haven't been by your side.

Purple Guy: You really aren't helping...

Phone Man: If I were you, I'd try to set a trap for them that nobody would expect.

Purple Guy: Trap?

Phone Man: Yeah, like maybe you could build some sort of attraction, I can lure them into it, and you disguise yourself to get them.

Purple Guy: That sounds like a lot for one task. I don't think it will work.

Phone Man: Well do you have any other ideas?

Purple Guy: ...uh...

Phone Man: At least try something like that.

Purple Guy: Hm... I guess I could, but what would I build? What would I disguise myself as?

Phone Man: I've actually planned this out myself. I even have the disguise ready for you. I fitted it with dark magic for you to use too.

Purple Guy: Ok. How do I execute the plan?

one long explanation later...

Purple Guy: You think this will work?

Phone Man: Yeah! I'll send you the plans when I'm done with them!

Purple Guy: Alright... Can you at least tell me what I'm building?

Phone Man: Sure, It will be a horror attraction like a haunted house. You can be an animatronic that tries to get to people.

Purple Guy: I like that idea. Alright! I'll get ready!

Phone Man: Good! Bye! *hangs up* He won't know what hit him! *little evil laugh*

After a long time...

Purple Guy: There! Finally done! Now to advertise!

After more time...

Me: Hey, look! The new attraction that was under construction is finished! It says here that it's a horror attraction and welcomes any guests to come and see it!

Freddy: How much does it cost?

Me: Not that much. I have enough money to get all of us there.

Golden Freddy: No thanks. I'd rather not go.

Me: What? Why?

Golden Freddy: I actually know my way around pranks so much that I'm able to figure out where every jump scare is which makes it very boring for me.

Me: Well, ok...If you want to stay... Does anyone else want to come with me?

Foxy: I'll go with ye matey!

Chica: Sure, I have nothing else planned.

Bonnie: It is cool to see something new.

Freddy: Then it's settled. We'll all go with the kid. You won't make a mess while were gone, will you Golden?

Golden Freddy: No promises.

Freddy: Golden!

Golden Freddy: I'm joking! I'll be fine!

Freddy: ok...Let's just go.

At the attraction before it opens...

Phone Man: Here's the outfit.

Purple Guy: Good! *puts it on* Hmph.. I like it!

Phone Man: Good! Then you won't mind staying in there...

Purple Guy: Wait... What?

Phone Man: *presses trigger*

*springs go off*

Purple Guy: OW! Ow! What's going on?! OW!

Phone Man: You are pathetic. You couldn't do a simple job. I'm in control now!

Purple Guy: Ow! I'm gonna kill you after this! OW!

Phone Man: Yeah, good luck with that. I'll be control of you for the entire time unless something happens. If I have to, I'll let loose on the springs so you can move.

Purple Guy: Nugh...

Phone Man: It's almost time to open, and the gang is here! Have fun with that, Springtrap! *leaves with little evil laugh*

Purple Guy: Springtrap? ...

Phone Man: *Outside in disguise* Welcome everyone! To the new horror attraction! Think your brave enough to tackle the darkest of your fears? Then come on inside! We will shortly be letting people in as soon-...

as the long encouragement speech goes...

Freddy: Man, A lot of people showed up. It will take a while before we're allowed to go.

Me: Well, I entered us in a raffle at the front desk. If we're lucky, We'll be this first to go in by our selves for 30 minutes!

Bonnie: 1 in a 1000000 chance...

Me: It's fine! They have other stuff to look at.

*back to phone man*

Phone Man: Now I'm going to pull a number out and call it! If your phone rings, you and your friends get a private 30 minute turn to go inside! *pulls out rigged number* Alright! Here we go! I have the number! Now to call it!

*all silent and hear ringing*

Me: Hey! That's my phone! We got the prize!

Foxy: Cool! Now we don't have to wait!

Phone Man: Well, I see we have are winning group here! Step inside, if you dare! I will guide the rest of you to the other games we have!

Me: Alright, Let's go inside!

Inside...

Me: Wow! They did a pretty good job on this place!

Foxy: Meh... The pizzeria was worse...

Freddy: This building quite big too.

Chica: Maybe we should split up to have are own fun.

Bonnie: I'm not to sure that's a good idea.

Me: We'll be fine!

Bonnie: That's what you said every other time...

Me: And we're still all here, aren't we?

Bonnie: Groan! Fine! I hate your way of thinking!

*all split up*

*scene with kid*

Me: (talking to himself) Y'know, after watching all of those scary internet videos, this isn't so bad...

Springtrap: RAAAGGHH!

Me: Whoa! Haha! Wasn't expecting that!

Springtrap: *grabs me*

Me: Huh? Springtrap: And to make sure you stay out of the way...

Me: Wait! NO!

*muffled voice while Springtrap puts the kid in an unused animatronic suit*

Springtrap: Now to get the rest of them.

*Foxy scene*

Foxy: Hm... This place is weird. See that it doesn't suit up to code. There are exposed wires everywhere!

*footsteps*

Foxy: Huh? Who is it?

*Springtrap appears*

Foxy: Ok, that is scary looking!

Springtrap: Come here!

Foxy: Uh... Is it supposed to get this close?

Springtrap: Come here Foxy!

Foxy: What's going on?! I'm outta here! *runs off*

Springtrap: This plan of yours isn't working!

Phone Man: Be patient. I know what I'm doing.

Springtrap: You'd better!

*Bonnie scene*

Bonnie: (says to himself) Hehe... I-it's fine. I-t's not like anything is real in this place...

*Springtrap appears*

Bonnie: AH! ah... Whoa, now THAT is scary!

Springtrap: I won't let you escape...

Bonnie: Wha? ...

Springtrap: Bonnie...

Bonnie: T-that... That voice... it... can't be! *runs away*

Springtrap: I still don't know what you're doing.

Phone Man: relax! It's all according to plan.

*Chica scene*

Chica: (says to herself) Man, I wish I didn't eat so much before we came. Where's the bathroom around here?

*Springtrap appears*

Chica: Huh...Hey mister! Do you know where a bathroom might be around this place?

Springtrap: ...

Chica: Are you listening?

Springtrap: Chica...

Chica: What?! How do you know my name?!

Springtrap: *gets closer*

Chica: Something isn't right! *runs off*

Phone Man: Just one more!

*skip Freddy scene to where they're all back together except for me*

Freddy: Guys! Did you see that weird thing trying to get you as well?

Chica: Yeah! I don't know what's going on!

Bonnie: I think I do.

Foxy: What is it?

Bonnie: I might be wrong, but I thought I heard the Purple Guy's voice in that suit!

Freddy: Come to think of it, It did sound like him.

Foxy: Aw man! This was a set up!

Chica: What do we do?

Freddy: Calm down. All we need to do is stay together and avoid him. If we see any other threat, we can take it.

*unknown animatronic appears*

Foxy: Look! there's one right there!

Bonnie: Let's take him down!

Animatronic: Wait!

*tackled by Foxy*

Foxy: Don't let him get to you!

Animatronic: Guys! Stop! It's me!

Freddy: Kid?!

Me: Get me out of this thing!

Bonnie: Don't just stand there! We need to help him!

*gets me out of the suit*

Me: Oh! That was so painful! Let's just get out of here!

Springtrap: Not so fast!

Me: Uh oh!

Springtrap: Your not escaping this time!

Freddy: We're trapped in a corner!

Bonnie: He had this planned out!

Springtrap: Don't move!

Foxy: What do we do?!

Bonnie: Wait! Kid! Your hand!

Me: What?

Bonnie: Your robotic hand! Use it to punch through the wall!

Me: Oh yeah! *punches through the wall*

Springtrap: What? No!

Phone Man: No! Don't let them get away! I'm letting you loose!

Springtrap: Finally! Come back here!

*After a long chase*

Springtrap: You can't keep running!

Me: Leave us alone!

Springtrap: I've had enough! *uses dark magic from the suit*

*all held in the air by dark magic*

Foxy: What's going on?

Freddy: This isn't good!

All but me: AAAAHHHHGG! *all lose consciousness*

Me: No!

Springtrap: And now to finish you off!

Me: Uh oh!

*The suit gets released from the Purple Guy*

Purple Guy: What the? Phone Guy! What's going on?

Phone Man: Get out of there! The wires started a fire! We need to get out now!

Me: What?!

Purple Guy: Eh! I'll get my chance another day! Have fun with your sleeping friends!

Me: No! Guys! wake up!

*fire grows larger*

Me: No! *Tries to rescue them himself*

Outside...

Phone Man: Uh... Everyone! The place is on fire! You need to evacuate and call the fire department now!

Purple Guy: Well, that failed!

Phone Man: We'll get them next time!

Purple Guy: Yeah... About that...

Phone Man: What?

Purple Guy: I was being serious earlier... *pulls out a gun*

Phone Man: What?! *gunshot*

Purple Guy: ... What? It's... still inside me... But, I thought...

Phone Man: ...No ...matter what ...you do ... you ...can never break...what I have done...to you... *dies*

Purple Guy: ...no...*runs away*

Back inside...

Me: Come on! Stupid hand! WORK!

*Fire still grows larger*

*dramatic scene where they almost all die*

Me: ...Almost... there...

out the door...

Me: Yes... There... safe... *collapses*

At the hospital...

Me: Uh... Nugh... Guys?

Foxy: Wha... What happened?

Me: uh... Wait! I remember. There was a close call with a fire...

Chica: Did you get us out?

Me: Yeah, but I don't know how...

Golden Freddy: I do.

Me: What?

Golden Freddy: I felt that you guys were in trouble so I used my powers to help the kid get you guys out.

Chica: You... Saved us?

Me: Thanks Golden...

Golden Freddy: You should rest kid. You need to recover after that.

Me: Thanks...

Freddy: That was very nice... I always knew you were a good person...

Golden Freddy: Don't mention it. You all need some rest. I'll go home and get things for you guys.

Freddy: Thanks...

Golden Freddy: Anytime.

End


	8. Ch8 Fight of the Night

**Ep. 8: Fight of the Night **

In the other dimension...

Bon Bon: There! Finally finished!

Fredrick: Let's see if it works.

*Mirror portal opens*

CC: Yes! We did it!

Vixen: Finally! Outta my way! I'm going first! *goes through portal*

Bon Bon: Sigh... Oh Vixen... How you've changed...

*all go through*

*mysterious shadow appears with a creepy smile*

Meanwhile... At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Purple Guy: Sigh... Maybe I should just quit. I can't seem to do anything right around here.

?: Don't quit just yet.

Purple Guy: Wha? Who's there?

?: I could use your assistance with something.

Purple Guy: Show yourself!

?: I'm afraid I can't do that yet. But I would like some help from you.

Purple Guy: Eh... I don't know... I'm not really in a good mood.

?: Oh, but this task I need help with deals with the very thing you keep failing at.

Purple Guy: What? Y-you don't know-

?: But I do... If you can help me, I will help you with your desire.

Purple Guy: Hm... ok... What do I need to do?

?: Actually, In order for this to work, I need to help you.

Purple Guy: What?

?: You see, our desires are very related. I can make it so we do both quickly.

Purple Guy: Huh... Ok.

?: Good. Shall we get started?

At my house...

Me: Uh... I-I'll be fine! Yeah! I'll get through! I'm gonna be just-

*Freddy appears*

Me: Uh oh! Agh! Stupid door, CLOSE! Ok! I should be fine now.

*Chica appears*

Me: AGH! Ok! Close this door! Ok... Let me see the other rooms. Uh ok. Good there, and there.

*Power goes out*

Me: OH NO! Uh? ... Huh? ...

Foxy: RAAAGGHHHH!

Me: AAAHHHHGG!

Foxy: Haha! We win again!

Me: Darn it! You guys make it too hard!

Chica: Well, I'm bored. What do we do now?

Bonnie: I don't know. We really don't have too much to do here.

Golden Freddy: Do you know any other games we can play?

Me: Hm... I don't know.

Chica: I'm hungry. I'll go order a pizza for us to eat.

Me: Ok.

Back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

?: Purple Guy!

Purple Guy: Yeah?

?: I need your help with something!

Purple Guy: What is it?

?: I just found out that your targets are ordering a pizza. If you could get one of your delivery guys to switch places with the one that will be delivering the pizza to them, I can give them some power so that we can catch them here. Do you have any available delivery guys?

Purple Guy: Not at the moment... well... Hold on. Mikey!

Mike: Yeah? What?

Purple Guy: I have a different task for you to do.

?: You guys take care of it. I'll be back after I take care of some business...

After explanation and preparation...

Purple Guy: (Through transmitters) Ready?

Mike: Yeah! I see him coming!

Purple Guy: Remember what I said earlier.

Mikey: Yes boss!

*Delivery Guy comes by*

Mikey: *hijacks bike and pizza* Ok! I'm ready!

At my house...

*doorbell rings*

Chica: That must be the pizza!

Bonnie: Took long enough!

Me: I'll get it! *opens door*

Mike: Pizza delivery!

Me: Thanks!

Mike: ... uh, aren't you going to pay?

Me: Took you more than 30 minutes to get here. That means we get it free.

Mike: ...oh... Hey, can I use your bathroom quickly? I haven't been able to all day!

Me: Um... Sure?

Mike: Thanks! *rushes to the bathroom* (whispers) ok, I'm in. Now what?

Purple Guy: Just stick with what you were told!

Mike: Ok.

Me: Here we are! Let's eat!

Chica: That's my line!

Bonnie: Whatever! I'm really hungry!

*Mike comes out of the bathroom*

Me: Oh hey! Thanks for delivering the pizza mister. What's your name anyway?

Mike: ...

Me: Uh... Mister?

Mike: *uses given dark magic*

Freddy: Wait a second...

*dark magic effects*

Me: Wha? What's happening?

B.B: uh oh! *hides*

*all disappear*

B.B: Hello? ... Foxy? ...

*wanders off to try to find them*

B.B: Hello? Freddy? Foxy? Where'd they go?

Fredrick: Huh? What's the balloon kid doing here?

B.B: Guys! Huh? Oh... Sorry, wrong people.

Bon Bon: What do you mean? Are you lost?

B.B: No, the others disappeared!

CC: Um...

B.B: Really! I saw a man with dark power to get them to disappear!

Fredrick: D-did you say dark power?!

B.B: Yeah!

Fredrick: You guys don't suppose? ...

Bon Bon: I think it is!

Vixen: Wait, that means they're all in danger! Oh Foxy! We're coming!

B.B: How do we find them? I don't know where they went!

Bon Bon: I think I've got that covered...

Meanwhile... At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

Me: What was that? Where are we?

Freddy: Uh oh! We know this place!

Foxy: We're at the pizzeria!

Chica: How did we get here?

Purple Guy: Well it's nice to finally see you again!

Bonnie: Not again!

Purple Guy: You are not getting away this time! *locks all doors* If you're gonna leave you'll have to get past me!

Me: Haven't we done that already?

Purple Guy: Shut up! Either you get back where I put you or I force you to!

Foxy: We won't go without a fight!

Purple Guy: So be it!

a lot of Epic battling later...

Mike: Hey boss!

Purple Guy: Yeah?

Mike: Someone seems to have snuck in!

Purple Guy: What?! Where?

Mike: He seems to be in the vents!

B.B: *giggles* Me: B.B?

B.B: Dashing through the vents, This story makes no sense-

CRASH!

B.B: oops... *giggles*

Mike: Now he's in the storage closet. I'll go take care of him.

Purple Guy: Ok

*More epic battling*

In the storage closet...

Mike: Where are you you little brat?

B.B: *giggles*

Mike: Come here little one!

B.B: No! Your mean! *giggles*

Mike: I don't want to hurt you so make this easy for me!

B.B: Nahnah! *giggles*

Mike: Grr! *takes out pen and pops balloon*

B.B: Hey!

Mike: There! You better come with me or I'll do that to you, you stupid pathetic little brat!

B.B: grrrRRR Yaaah! *jumps up and attacks Mike*

Mike: Hey! OW! What are you doing?! OW! Get off! OW!

B.B: YAAH! *knocks Mike into wall making a Freddy mask fall on his head*

B.B: Haha! XD Funny!

Mike: Grr... Come here!

B.B: *locks door trapping Mike inside*

Mike: BRAT!

Back at battling scene...

Purple Guy: Grr... You guys are persistent! But I will never be beaten. I can take all of you!

?: You'll have to go through all of us as well!

Purple Guy: What? Who said that?

Fredrick: I did!

*all other dimension gang appear*

Vixen: Oh Foxy! I missed you! *hugs Foxy*

Foxy: *trying to push her away* Now is not the best time!

Me: How did you find us?

Bon Bon: Your balloon kid found us and explained what happened.

Bonnie: But how did you know we were here?

Bon Bon: I may have slipped a tracking device on your head the last time we saw each other.

Fredrick: We were expecting someone else to be the culprit but we might as well face him!

Purple Guy: Aw! C'mon!

?: So... the full gang is finally here...

Me: What?

Fredrick: I know that voice!

?: I've been waiting for this for so long!

CC: So it was him!

Evil Golden Freddy: Yes! He would never be able to do it himself. I thought you guys were smarter than this.

Purple Guy: Hey!

Me: Who is that?

Fredrick: That's Golden Freddy from our dimension! The one that turned evil!

Golden Freddy: Eesh... And I thought I was scary looking.

Evil Golden Freddy: I believe I helped you enough. Now it's time for me to help myself! *dark magic*

Foxy: Uh... This isn't gonna end well!

*all scream and die*

Purple Guy and I: O.O

Me: No! NO!

Evil Golden Freddy: There. My work is finally done!

Purple Guy: What the heck?! I only wanted to capture them, not kill them!

Me: No...*falls to the ground* n-no...

Evil Golden Freddy: I don't care what you want! I had my own business to take care of, and I don't need you anymore...

Purple Guy: What? AAAGGHH! *collapses*

Me: Why...*starts crying*

Evil Golden Freddy: I should kill you too, but I don't want to waste my time on a child.

Me: ...

Evil Golden Freddy: You'd better run off before I change my mind.

Me: ... you...monster...

Evil Golden Freddy: Go off now!

Me: *darkness fills him* you... How... How could you? Why?! Why would you?! WHY!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW HEARTLESS YOU ARE! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! YOU DESTROYED ALL OF MY HAPPINESS! AND NOW- *transformations*

Darkness-infested Me: -I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

Evil Golden Freddy: Ooo... This just got interesting.

Darkness-infested Me: YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY ONES THAT MADE ME FEEL HAPPY! YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS! NOW I'M GOING TO RETURN THE FAVOR!

Epic battling later...

Evil Golden Freddy: Hehe... This is funny.

Darkness-infested Me: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!

Evil Golden Freddy: It's funny how the person with the most light inside of him can turn into a darkness-infested being. You really should see yourself. No one would want to be with that.

Darkness-infested Me: Grr! *Get's ready to kill him* Huh? *hesitation* H-He's right... What have I become... *darkness leaves*

Evil Golden Freddy: Haha... I knew you were weak! Now hold still so I can make this quick.

Me: ...

Evil Golden Freddy: Get ready to join you're friends.

Me: ... They're...

Evil Golden Freddy: Hm?

Me: ...They're...still...here...

Evil Golden Freddy: ?

Me: There spirits of happiness... are still here... you can never destroy it...

Evil Golden Freddy: What are you talking about?!

Me: They will always be with me... i see it now...I feel... bright... *transforms*

Evil Golden Freddy: Wha- What's going on?!

Light-filled Me: I have unlocked all of my spirit's light. I feel clean inside. This needs to be done...

After good vs evil battling...

Evil Golden Freddy: NO! I WILL NOT LOSE! *Uses final attack*

Light-filled Me: *blocks and reflects move*

Evil Golden Freddy: NOOOOO! *dies*

Me: *transforms back* There... No... No more darkness... Hm... Nugh... *starts crying again*

Purple Guy: *wakes up* *darkness spell is broken inside of him* Huh? Oh no!

Me: *sobbing*

Purple Guy: Oh kid, I'm... I'm so sorry... It wasn't me! The Phone Man put a curse on me to make me evil! Why... Why I wish I could take back all those times I tried to take them away... I'm sorry... I will never do anything like it again!

Me: ... D-don't w-wo-worry... It's...It's not y-your fault...

*music box plays*

Me: Huh?

*Real Marionette pops out*

Marionette: What seems to be the problem? Whoa! What happened?!

Me: ... Marionette: Well, anyways, I am the Marionette. I come out whenever someone is filled with sadness to help them. I can grant you one wish, but if it is too great, you have to sacrifice something of yours.

Me: Well... Hold on... Purple Guy?

Purple Guy: Yeah?

Me: Did you really mean it when you said you'll never do anything evil again?

Purple Guy: Yeah... I never wanted this. I think I wasted too many years. I want to do something else with the rest of my life. In fact, I think I will! I'll go now! Bye Kid! *leaves*

Me: Well, Marionette, I... I wish... that you could bring all of my friends back to life...

Marionette: Hm... I'm afraid that is a really big wish... In order to get it to work, you'll need to sacrifice something very valuable, material won't cut it I believe. It would need to be something-

Me: I'll give up my humanity!

Marionette: something very- Say what now?!

Me: I'll give up my humanity... in order to save them!

Marionette: Kid! Y-you don't have to do this!

Me: I know... But it is my will... Marionette: Hm... I guess that will work, but what would you want to be if you can't be human?

Me: ... Hm... I always thought of myself as a lone wolf... I'll become a wolf. I would have the same properties as I do now but I'll be a wolf... so I can be just like them!

Marionette: Hm... Ok... Let's give it a go!

*Transformations and magic sparkles*

Freddy: Ugh... Wha- What happened?

Me: Guys! Your back!

B.B: Uh... Huh? Who are you?

Bonnie: What happened to you?

Me: I did it to save you guys.

Chica: You didn't have to do that y'know...

Me: I know...

Vixen: Wow... He did this to save all of us?

Foxy: He's very brave...

Vixen: Just like you!

Foxy: Well... Hehe... ye know... (blushes)

Fredrick: Did... Did he just kill Golden?

Bon Bon: I believe he did!

Golden Freddy: Wow! I knew he had light in him but not that much!

CC: Nice job! Kid! Me: Thanks, but I don't think I can go by "kid" anymore... I'd rather go by Wolfy now.

Freddy: Hm... Alright.

Golden Freddy: What about the purple guy?

Me: I don't think we have to worry about him anymore...

Freddy: Thank you kid! You really like us. Don't you?

Me: More than anything!

Bonnie: Well I think that was enough of an adventure for one day. Let's go home

Me: Ok!

Freddy: Uh... I don't think we can...

Me: Why not? We're safe now!

Freddy: No, I mean... How are you going to explain this to your mother?

Me: ... Uhhh... We'll figure something out together. We'll get through any problem.

Bonnie: Ok! Let's go home! I don't want to spend another night at this place!

End


	9. Ch9 Blending in with Family

**Ep. 9 Blending in with Family**

Mom: I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! HOW SELFISH COULD YOU BE?!

Me: But mom!

Mom: NO! DONT GIVE ME THAT! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU WELL! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! I HAVE FAILED AS A PARENT!

Me: Mom! We've had this conversation for over a month now! stop overreacting and let it go!

Mom: YOU TELL ME TO WHAT?! MY SON GOES AND GIVES UP HIS HUMANITY JUST TO SAVE HIS FRIENDS AND HE SAYS IM OVERREACTING?! I WANTED TO RAISE A BEAUTIFUL CHILD! NOT THIS! GO! LEAVE ME! *stomps to her room*

Me: sigh... Mothers just love you too much...

Freddy; Hey, Wolfy! How come it's only you and your mother that live here? Don't you have a father?

Me: Yeah, and apparently a sister too! She lives with my dad... My parents... don't talk to each other anymore...

Chica: Why?

Me: I don't really know. It happened when I was young and my mom doesn't like to talk about it.

Bonnie: Guys stop! We don't want him to feel uncomfortable-

Me: No no... It's ok...

Freddy: No, maybe he's right. We shouldn't try to get you to talk about a personal topic like broken up family.

Me: Speaking of that, what is the relation between you and Golden Freddy anyway?

Freddy: Well, it's... Uh... It's uh... I don't really know...

Golden Freddy: I don't remember exactly, but I think it was something like the messed up mirror at that carnival you went to.

Me: Weird...

Chica: It is weird how that works. By the way, where did our look alikes go?

Freddy: They went to live in a vacant house near here, so they could visit us sometimes.

Foxy: More than sometimes. I'm ok with Vixen liking me but she needs to give me some space!

Vixen: *looking through the window* Is this enough space?

Foxy: Vixen! I told you to stop doing that!

Vixen: Sorry, I forgot! *walks away*

Foxy: If she would stop obsessing over me It would be easier for me to like her...

Me: Maybe we should just take a walk. Would take our minds off of stuff.

Freddy: Ok.

Outside...

Me: It's nice just to go out and forget all of your worries.

Chica: I think we have different definitions for relaxing.

Bonnie: Stop being so lazy! We're just walking around the park!

Chica: I'm not being lazy! I just like staying inside better!

Foxy: Whatever! Let's just try to enjoy being out here!

?: Hey! OW! Stop it! OW!

Me: Huh? What's that?

Little kid: Hey! Come on! Stop moving so we can hit you!

?: Leave me alone!

Freddy: It's coming from around the corner!

Bonnie: Let's look!

Little kid: Haha! Stop disappearing! I can't see you!

Other little kid: Haha! Coward!

Camille: Stop it!

Little kid: But throwing rocks at you is fun!

Me: Wow... Those kids are mean!

Foxy: (says to himself) Why do little kids always ruin everything?! You

know what? No! I'm not dealing with this!

Foxy: Hey! What are you doing?!

Little kid: Just throwing rocks at the ugly lizard thing!

Camille: I'm a chameleon! Get it right!

Foxy: You need to stop! NOW!

Little kid: No way! Maybe we should throw rocks at you! *throws rocks*

Foxy: ow! grrrRRR! *starts chasing them*

Little kid: Ah! Run for you life!

Other little kid: Let's get out of here!

Foxy: Scram you little brats before I throw rocks at you!

Freddy: sigh... Oh Foxy...

Camille: Thanks guys! Wow... You all are like me!

Me: We should say the same about you.

Camille: Who are you guys?

Me: I guess we do need to introduce ourselves then. I'm Wolfy.

Freddy: I'm Freddy Fazbear! Nice to meet you!

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie!

Chica: I'm Chica!

Foxy: And I'm Foxy!

Golden Freddy: I'm Golden Freddy.

Me: What's your name?

Camille: I'm Camille. It's nice to meet you all! Thanks for savings me back there! I really appreciate it!

Me: No problem! Do you...have anywhere to go?

Camille: Well, no. I usually just wander around.

Me: Well, maybe you could come with us.

Camille: Really? I don't know...

Me: It's ok. We don't mind

Bonnie: Your mom does.

Me: Shut up!

Camille: Well, I guess I could. Ok.

Me: Great! While we walk around you can tell us about yourself.

Camille: Well, I'm not to sure if I want to yet. I just met you guys and I need to get more comfortable with this.

Freddy: It's alright. You can tell us.

Camille: Well, Ok. I used to be a normal girl, just happy with my life. But one day, I woke up and looked in the mirror, and I saw that I had turned into this. Everything went wrong from there. My dad disowned me, everyone rejected me, I lost all of my friends, and now little kids make fun of me.

Bonnie: Wow... that must suck.

Camille: Yeah, but after a while I adapted to it. I really don't mind now.

Freddy: You must know how to live wandering then, huh?

Camille: Yeah, it's kinda fun to see new stuff. Although I think I've seen the whole city already.

Me: That's cool. It's a big city, do you know where everything is

Camille: Pretty much, yeah.

Me: Cool! You should really stay with us! It would be a lot of fun having you.

Freddy: It's nice seeing new faces.

Camille: Ok, sure!

Chica: Finally, I'm not the only girl in the group

Camille: Thanks for making me feel included! It's been a long while since I've socialized with anyone

Me: Don't mention it.

Bonnie: Hey, I wonder. Since you are a chameleon, does that give you special abilities?

Camille: Of course it does! Isn't that obvious?

Bonnie: Well what do they make you do?

Camille: Well, my emotions are somehow directly related with my skin. If I strongly feel a certain emotion, my skin changes color.

Me: So you're basically a walking mood ring?

Camille: Don't say that! It makes it sound boring!

Me: um...Ok.

Camille: I can also become invisible whenever I want. Check it out! *turns invisible*

Foxy: Hey! Where'd the lass go?

Me: That's cool!

Camille: Yeah, I sometimes disappear naturally when I get extremely embarrassed which kinda makes it worse.

Golden Freddy: haha! I can imagine that!

Camille: Do you guys have anything like that?

Me: Hm... Not too much. Foxy has a hook for a hand and I have a robotic hand but that's about it.

Camille: You have a robotic hand? How did you lose it?

Foxy: I... may have accidentally bit it off...

Camille: What?! O_O

Me: He has a couple of anger issues. That's all. It all worked out though.

Camille: Huh. That's cool.

Freddy: Should we get going? It's getting late.

Me: Alright. C'mon, Camille. We'll lead you to our house.

Camille: Ok.

At their house...

Me: Alright! We're here!

Camille: Wow! Your house is pretty big!

Freddy: Hope you like it here!

Mom: Hey guys I- ... Ugh... You really need to stop making new friends!

Camille: I'm sorry. Should I just leave?

Me: No no! It's fine! We can arrange stuff for you!

Mom: Sigh... Well, your new friend is a pretty one too. What's your name?

Camille: Oh me? My name is Camille!

Mom: C-Camille?! Uh... Hehe... You wouldn't happen to know this certain person, would you? *shows picture*

Camille: Yeah! That's my dad! Wait, how do you have that?

Mom: Oh no! How could this happen?! I thought I could deal with him but not you too!

Me: What?

Camille: I'm sorry, what?

Mom: How?! Now both of my children are mutant freaks!

Me: What? Wha... What do you mean by both children?

Mom: No! I can't bare this! *goes to her room*

Me: ... What just happened?!

Camille: Um... This is weird...

Freddy: Wait, didn't you say you had other family?

Me: Well yeah but... I've never seen them.

Camille: Your mom... She looks very familiar...

Me: That picture did too...

Camille: Both children...

Me: Wait... I-it can't be!

Camille: Is...she my mom?

Me: And was he my...dad?

Both: And we're...siblings?

Me: Wait, so you're my sister?

Camille: I can't believe you're my brother!

Me: I... I think my brain is broken!

Camille: Wait! How did you get turned into what you are?

Me: Well, It happened when... The marionette!

Camille: What?

Me: Guys! Come with me to Freddy Fazbear's! I need to find something out!

Bonnie: But that place has been abandoned! I don't think you'll find anyone there!

Me: Just C'mon!

At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

Me: We should be almost in there!

Chica: I don't know what's going on, but I just want it to be over.

Me: Here it is! Hey! *bangs on music box* Hello?! I know you're in there! Come out now!

Marionette: *Groan*! What do you want?! I was in the middle of watching my favorite show! Ah! Wolfy! I see you have returned! What seems to be the problem?

Me: Well I'm doing just fine. I just have one question.

Marionette: Ok. What is it?

Me: Yeah, uh, Did you turn my sister into a chameleon?!

Marionette: What?! Haha! Th-that's crazy! I wo-

Me: Did you?!

Marionette: Look! I can explain!

Me: Really?! How?!

Marionette: Sigh... Look, when you said you would be willing to do what you did to save your friends, I found out that it wasn't enough. I didn't want to disappoint you so I found that you had a relative you never knew and used her to make your wish come true.

Camille: Wait, this is your fault?!

Me: I wouldn't say that! I-

Camille: How could you?! I was living the best life I could! You just took that away from me! Why?!

Me: Look! I'm sorry! I-

Camille: Don't give me that! You messed up my life, I'm messing up yours!

*both start fighting*

Me: Hey c'mon! Stop! I'm not going to attack my own sister!

Camille: Stay still so I can rip you apart!

Me: Hey! Stop! OW! Get off!

Marionette: ENOUGH! *uses power to break up fight*

Me: I'm... I'm sorry...

Camille: Leave me alone! *runs away*

Me: Wait! Camille! Come back!

*scene change to where they're alone*

Camille: Leave me alone! You don't know what you have done!

Me: Look! I'm sorry!

Camille: That's not going to fix anything!

Me: You would do the same thing to save your friends too!

Camille: STOP! Get away from me! I had everything! Now I have nothing! *sobbing*

Me: ... Look, I know this may seem bad, but you can start a new life with us.

Camille: How would that help?!

Me: We would love to become friends with you, and as your brother I need to make sure you're happy!

Camille: How can I be happy?! Nobody truly loves me anymore!

*metal noises*

Camille: Huh?

*more metal noises*

Camille: What's that?

*metal noises getting louder*

Me: Uh... Are the animatronics still active?! *sees animatronic Freddy* Uh Guys?! Guys! Where are you?!

Animatronic Freddy: Hello! Want to play a game?!

Camille: What do we do?

Me: Run!

*critical chase scene*

Me: We need to try to find the others and get out of here!

Camille: Watch out!

Animatronic Foxy: SCREEEE

Me: *punches it to the ground* No! I won't let them get you!

Camille: Wha?

Me: Come on! We need to get out of here!

*all animatronics surround them*

Me: No! *try to defeat them but gets caught*

Me: Agh! Save yourself! Go now!

Camille: *leaves*

Me: OW! Let go of me! Ack!

Camille: *hesitates to exit* ...

Me: Ugh... Uh...

Camille: ...no! *disappears*

Me: ...this is it...

*animatronics get ready to kill me*

Camille: *invisible* Hey! Let go of my brother!

*epic scene where it looks like they're being beaten up by a ghost*

Me: Whoa! Nice moves!

Camille: Thanks!

Freddy: There you are! *sees animatronics* what happened?

Me: I'll explain later! Let's just get out of here!

Outside...

Me: Phew! We made it!

Golden Freddy: What happened in there?

Me: The animatronics activated and started attacking us!

Camille: You... Really do care about me, don't you?

Me: As a friend, yes! As my sister, I would never leave you!

Camille: Thanks... I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Maybe your right. I can try to start over with you guys.

Me: It's alright. I understand. Can we just go home now? I'm really tired!

Freddy: Sure! Let's go!

Camille: Hey Wolfy!

Me: Yeah?

Camille: Thank you!

Me: Anytime...

End


	10. Ch10 Remembering Old Freinds

**Ep. 10: Remembering Old Friends**

In the middle of the night...

Foxy: zzZzZZZZzzzz... uh... Nugh... *dreaming about 1987* ... Ugh... Nugh...ah- AH! *breathing heavily*

Me: huh? What's wrong?

Foxy: ... I... had that dream again...

Me: What dream?

Bonnie: *wakes up* Yawn... Oh! Did Foxy have that dream again?

Foxy: uh-huh...

Me: What dream?!

Bonnie: I'll explain later... Right now it needs to be left alone...for Foxy...

Me: Ok... *goes back to sleep*

Foxy: ... *says to himself* I... didn't want to... It...wasn't...my fault...

In the morning...

Me: Is Foxy doing ok?

Bonnie: He's just having another episode of remembrance of 1987.

Me: 1987?

Bonnie: Yeah... he's still traumatized after biting that one kid.

Me: Oh, so that's when it happened.

Foxy: Please stop talking about it! You're not making it any better!

Me: Sorry...

Foxy: I... I need to be alone...

Me: Are you sure we can't help?

Freddy: No, this is a matter he needs to deal with by himself.

Me: Ok...

B.B. : Foxy? ...

*all leave*

Foxy: I'm... I'm sorry! ...I...I didn't mean to! ...

outside...

Chica: Yikes! This one is a lot worse than all the other ones!

Camille: What's going on in there? Is he alright?

Freddy: Foxy has trouble dealing with his past.

Camille: What happened?

Freddy: While we still worked at that pizzeria, he lost it and...ended up biting a kid in the head...

Camille: What?! What's with him and biting people?!

Bonnie: He never wanted to... he was just in a bad mood and lost his temper.

Me: Did the kid survive?

Bonnie: Barely... I don't know how but he did.

Camille: How long does this usually last?

Freddy: It varies. By the looks of this one it may last a couple of days.

B.B. : I want to play with Foxy, please?

Freddy: No. It may be dangerous to do that right now.

Foxy: *voice muffled through door* Why did I... I wasn't trying to... I'm sorry!

Me: Maybe we should go.

Freddy: Good idea.

*all leave*

Inside...

Foxy: *in the corner* I'm...sorry...*flashback of that entire day and biting me*

After a long day...

Me: Hey Foxy! You doing any better?

Foxy: *lying on the floor* Nugh...

Me: He seems to be getting worse!

Freddy: Hm... Are you going to be ok Foxy?

Foxy: ...I-I don't know...

Bonnie: Maybe we should all just go to sleep. It's been a long day.

Foxy: ok...

That night...

Foxy: zzzzzZZZZZZzzzz...zzz...uh...Nugh...ah-AH! Wha- What's going on?!

Me: Again?

Foxy: Worse! I feel like dark power is taking me over!

Me: Dark power?!

Bonnie: Oh great! Not this again!

Freddy: Bonnie, do you think you can make something to find out who's doing this?

Bonnie: Already did! Let's try it out. *techy noises* ok. I have the coordinates.

Foxy: Wha!

Me: What now?

Foxy: I heard a voice...saying, "come here! Come back!"

Me: We need to find it, soon!

Golden Freddy: I think Foxy needs to come along as well. He might need to be the one to settle this.

Foxy: ...

Me: Alright, let's go!

*at the location*

Foxy: Gah... It hurts even more now...

Bonnie: This must be it.

Me: Let's see who's doing this *opens door*

Mike: It looks like you finally found me...

Me: Wasn't that the one who tricked us in delivering that pizza?

B.B. : ! That Guy!

Mike: Well if it isn't the Fazbear gang... nice to see you, well, except that balloon brat.

Me: What are you doing? And why are you doing it?

Mike: For some reason, When you defeated Evil Golden Freddy, his power he gave to me didn't leave. I decided to use it to settle something I should have long ago...

Me: Leave us alone!

Mike: Oh sure... I wasn't needed you guys to come, I only needed Foxy. I need to settle this between him, me, and no one else. *uses power to lock them outside*

Me: Hey! Open this door now!

Inside...

Foxy: Why...are you doing this to me...

Mike: Hehe... Don't play dumb with me. You know what you've done.

Foxy: ...What?

Mike: ...You seriously don't know?

Foxy: Uh... What did I do? ...

Mikey: Fine... You remember 1987, right?

Foxy: Ngh...

Mike: You know, how you just went crazy and bit a kid?

Foxy: S-stop!

Mike: Didn't you ever stop to think you did to his life? Didn't you ever think what he had to go through?!

Foxy: Stop! I didn't mean to!

Mike: Well either way, the kid was never the same! He lost so many opportunities for life future! He couldn't get an education because his mom was short on money after him being in the hospital! He wanted to do so much with his life! You took that away! He now only get's jobs that aren't even worth half of his time! He can't live happily anymore!

Foxy: h-how do you know all this?

Mikey: I can't believe you don't recognize me after all this time...

Foxy: What?

Mike: Let me make it easier for you...*puts on eyepatch*

Foxy: Wha?! M-Mikey?!

Mike: You finally see it now... How do you feel about it? Huh?!

Foxy: Mikey... I...it's been so long...

Mike: Stop it! I can never do anything successful with my life! I had big dreams as a kid! But you completely destroyed my chances!

Foxy: Mikey... I'm sorry...

Mike: You can say that all you want, but it won't change anything!

Foxy: We...we used...

Mike: We what?! You better have something good to say or I'll shut you up forever!

Foxy: We used to be the best of friends... I still remember... Don't you?

Mike: What?

Foxy: I knew you'd be the best after the first time you came... You always liked me... and I always liked you...

Mike: ...

Foxy: I still remember all those good times we had... It was the best... You made me feel good in my soul...

Mike: ...

Foxy: It wasn't my intention to hurt you. it's just... The day of of your party, I got in a big argument right before... I told Freddy I didn't want to come out because I wasn't in a good mood. He forced me to go out there though... unstable... darkness in the mind...

Mike: ...

Foxy: So...even though I knew you didn't mean it, when you started making fun of me... I... I just lost it and...

Mike: Hm...

Foxy: Look, I never meant to cause any harm. I feel bad about it everyday! I'm glad to see you doing well. You should have died but got a second

chance... I'm sorry...

Mike: ... Oh Foxy... AGH!

Foxy: Mike?! What's wrong?!

Mike: Agh! Get... help! AAHH!

Foxy: *busts down door* guys! Come here! We need help!

Possessed Mike: Ooo... I never knew I could take someone over while dead.

B.B. : YIKES! *hides*

Me: What's going on?!

Possessed Mike: Looks like I have another shot at destroying you all!

Foxy: Dark power!

Camille: What?

Foxy: Mikey said Evil Golden Freddy gave him power! Evil Golden Freddy must be using it to control him!

Me: How is that possible? He can't take people over while dead! Right?!

Golden Freddy: Well apparently the dark power has a mind of it's own!

Camille: Watch out!

*all avoid darkness projectile*

Bonnie: What do we do?

Chica: I say we give him the beating of a lifetime!

Foxy: No! Don't hurt him! It's not him who's attacking us! It's the evil power!

Camille: How do we get it out of him?

Freddy: I don't know.

Me: Look out!

*all dodge again*

Possessed Mike: Stay still!

Freddy: What do we do?

Foxy: Maybe if we remind him of what made him happy, he can overpower the darkness!

Freddy: Ok.

Foxy: Mike! I know you're in there! Don't do this! You used to be our friend!

Possessed Mike: *more destruction*

Freddy: C'mon man! What about all the parties we threw for you?!

Possessed Mike: Ngh...

Me: It's working! Keep it up!

Chica: I remember you always came to play with us! You need to

remember!

Possessed Mike: ENOUGH! *hits Foxy with projectile*

Foxy: Ack! *knocked back and drops something*

Possessed Mike: Huh? *sees pictures of when he was a kid*

*insert touching tribute here*

Possessed Mike: Agh! Nugh! NOOOOOO! *Darkness leaves*

Mike: Wha? What happened?

Foxy: ...*groan*...

Mike: FOXY! *runs over to him* Foxy?!

Foxy: Nugh...Mike...

Mike: I'm so sorry! Get some help! Now!

B.B. : Foxy? No... Foxy, are you ok?

Foxy: uhh...*passes out*

At the hospital...

Foxy: *wakes up* uh...

Mike: Foxy! You're finally awake!

Foxy: Mike...

Mike: Look, I'm really sorry about earlier! I hope you're not mad at me!

Foxy: It's ok... I understand how it feels...

Mike: Are you sure it's ok?

Foxy: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

B.B. : Foxy! *hugs him*

Foxy: Hey! B.B, Ow! I'm still in pain y'know!

B.B. : Oops, sorry.

Mike: I'm so sorry that I held a grudge all these years.

Foxy: It's ok... Mikey...

Mike: Yeah?

Foxy: You were always my favorite...

Mike: *tears of joy* thank you...

Me: What are you going to do know? I'm not sure what would be available for you...

Mike: It's ok. I found this job that would really help me, but the thing is, it's very far away. I'm really going to miss seeing Foxy.

Foxy: Don't worry... I will never forget you...

Mike: ... Me neither... Thank you...

Camille: It's nice to see friendships being mended back together.

Mike: I should get going now. Bye guys!

All: Bye!

Foxy: Hey Mike!

Mike: Yeah?

Foxy: Write to me every now and then. Ok?

Mike: Sure... I will!

Foxy: ...Good bye Mike... I will miss you...

End


	11. Ch11 Pixel Peril

**Ep. 11: Pixel Peril**

Me: Guys! Bonnie just beat Through The Fire and Flames!

Freddy: Whoa!

Bon Bon: NO!

Bonnie: Well, I have been practicing on my guitar more lately. Oh, and other me, give me my prize!

Bon Bon: Not possible! This cannot be happening! I have tried so many times and I still can't beat it!

Bonnie: We had a bet. Now give me my money!

Bon Bon: Fine...

Me: I have to say, I'm very impressed!

Bonnie: Yeah, but now I can't feel my fingers...

Me: Thanks for coming with me to the arcade! It's a lot more fun with

more people!

Vixen: We really have never had fun like this. Thanks for including us!

Fredrick: Yeah, the other dimension didn't have a lot...

B.B. : More games!

Golden Freddy: Which one will we play next?

Me: I don't know. I think we played them all.

B.B. : Ooo, What's that?

Freddy: Huh?

B.B. : Look!

Foxy: A door.

Chica: Huh... "Do not enter, very dangerous"

Me: Huh...

Bonnie: Don't you even think about it! Every time we do this we always wind ourselves in a lot of trouble!

Me: But we haven't gone on an adventure in a while! We've handled every other one! And the readers won't be satisfied if we don't!

Golden Freddy: D-did you just break the fourth wall?!

Bonnie: No!

Me: Please?

Bonnie: NO!

Camille: Actually, I kinda want to go on an adventure.

Freddy: He is right, we haven't gone on one in a long time.

Bonnie: But, Every time we do this-

Chica: Oh come on! Stop worry so much and let's have some adventurous fun!

Bonnie: Grooooaaaaan... Fine! I hate you Wolfy!

Me: You know you like adventures...

Bonnie: Shut up!

*all go except for Bonnie and Bon Bon*

Bon Bon: He does this often?

Bonnie: Yeah, it was because of him that we found that other dimension...

Bon Bon: Life must be exciting for you then.

Bonnie: Well I need a break from this so called excitement...

*both join the rest*

Inside...

Me: Look! A game! It's isolated from the rest.

Bonnie: (being sarcastic) Why does that sound so familiar? ...

Me: Huh? There's nothing in the game!

CC: Hey look! Something's written on the side!

Me: It says, "for gaming to come to life, [too lazy to come up with a good cheat code]"

Bonnie: Can I for one just leave?

Chica: Stop being a coward! It will be fun!

Bonnie: Let's have an adventure they say! It will be fun they say!

Me: Whatever. I'm putting it in! You guys ready?

All except Bonnie: Yes

Bonnie: Grooan! Fine!

Me: Alright, here we go! *inputs cheat code*

*screen flashes with bright lights*

Me: It's happening!

*all get sucked into the game console*

Me: Alright! We did it! ...uh guys? Guys? ...we must have been separated.

Camille: Wolfy?

Me: Well at least we stayed together.

Camille: Where are we?

Me: I think we're inside the game.

Freddy: Hello? Can anyone here me?

Me: Freddy? I can see you threw a camera display!

Freddy: Where are you?

Me: I think we are all in the game!

Freddy: I know that, but where are you?

Me: Oh... I'm not sure...

B.B: Hello? Where is everyone?

Me: Hey, B.B! Do you see anything where you are?

B.B: Hm... Huh? Balloons! *runs to go get them*

Me: Freddy, what do you see?

Freddy: I don't like this. I seem to be back at my restaurant!

Me: What?

Bonnie: Same with me!

Chica: I don't really know where I am. What do I do?

Me: What's going on here?

Foxy: Hello?

Me: Foxy! Where are you?

Foxy: I seem to be in the middle of an ocean! I'm on a sailing ship right now!

Me: Hm... Maybe we were transported to different mini games.

Vixen: Guys? I need help!

Me: Vixen! What's wrong?

Vixen: All of my body parts have been scattered! I'm just a head and body right now!

Me: What? How?

Vixen: I don't know, but I see them in front of me. I need help to get them though. Hurry! There's a fat kid starting to play with them!

CC: Guys? Where am I?

Me: Are there any others with you right now?

CC: No, I don't know where everyone went.

Fredrick: I know our location. Bon Bon and I seem to have come back to that old pizzeria!

Me: The same one as Freddy and Bonnie?

Fredrick: No, this is the one from our dimension.

Camille: How do we get back together?

B.B: Balloons! Haha! *collects them all and door appears*

Me: Wait, B.B! Did you just?

B.B: What's in here? *enters through door*

Me: Wait B.B! Come back!

Vixen: Nugh... I finally got one of my legs so I can move more easily. I need to get the rest.

Me: Alright.

Vixen: Ok! Got them!

*door appears*

Vixen: Huh? Should I go through?

Me: Try and see what happens.

Vixen: Ok... *goes through* Hey! B.B!

Me: What?

Vixen: B.B's in here! Maybe all the doors lead to the same room!

Me: Well then, everyone! There must be a task that each of you must do

in your mini game! Once you complete it, a door will appear!

CC: Huh...

*children crying*

CC: Wha? Who's crying? *sees children* Aww... How do I help them? *sees cupcakes* Oh! These will work! *gets cupcakes and gives them to children making them happy and triggering door to appear*

CC: Here we are! *goes through door*

Freddy: Man this place is a mess! I think we should clean it up!

Bonnie: Ok.

After cleaning...

Freddy: There! Done!

*door appears*

Freddy: Alright! Come on Bonnie! *goes through*

Bonnie: ok. Coming.

?: Wait! Don't leave yet!

Bonnie: Huh?

Me: Bonnie, what's going on?

*camera goes dead*

Me: Wha! Bonnie!

Camille: Do you think he's alright?

Me: I don't know...

*scene change to Bonnie*

Bonnie: Who's there?

?: Don't feel threatened. I just wanted to show you something.

Bonnie: What is it?

?: Here. *power up appears*

Bonnie: Huh? What does this say? Hm... "Shadow power up". What is this?

?: This power up can let you travel through shadows. You can teleport into different mini games. You can even teleport to the core and mess with it.

Bonnie: Are you sure this will work?

?: Positive.

Bonnie: Hm...

after the others complete their tasks...

Me: Good job guys!

*door appears*

Camille: Hey look! A door for us!

Me: Alright! Let's go! *both go through*

Camille: Guys! We finally got back together!

Freddy: Not the best time!

Me: What's wrong?

*animatronic versions of everyone appear*

B.B: I'm scared!

Me: It's ok! We'll get through it! Everyone take on an animatronic!

Freddy: Ok! Wait... Where's Bonnie?

Me: Wasn't he with you?

Camille: Not now! We have to destroy the animatronics!

Me: Alright... We'll worry about that later.

After defeating animatronics...

Me: There! We did it!

*Evil Golden Freddy spawns*

Me: Not this again!

Freddy: Well... This will take a while...

After a battling for a long time...

Freddy: Huff...Hugh...We...can't beat him...

Evil Golden Freddy: Prepare to die!

Golden Freddy: Uh... WAH!

Me: Golden Freddy?!

Golden Freddy: Ah! I feel...power!

*everyone health is restored*

Me: What was that?!

Golden Freddy: Hey, these powers are cool! Now let's see if I can defeat

him! *glitches through stuff to defeat him*

Me: Yes!

Camille: What happened?

Golden Freddy: I don't know... I randomly got stronger. But how?

Bonnie: I may have had something to do with that.

Me: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Yeah, I sorta hacked the system.

Foxy: Are we done then?

Vixen: I believe so.

Bon Bon: Man, I'm tired! Should we get going?

Me: Alright. I think that's enough adventure for one day. Let's go.

Bonnie: Hehe... I don't think so. *shuts exit door*

Freddy: Huh?

Chica: Bonnie, what are you doing?

Bonnie: I'm not done with this game yet. Hacking is really fun! In fact, I want to do more! Let's try with you guys...*darkness fills him*

Me: What?! What's going on?!

Possessed Bonnie: Haha! Welcome to the true final boss! Now that I've turned into Shadow Bonnie, I will destroy you all!

Freddy: Bonnie! What's gotten into you?!

Possessed Bonnie: I'm a spirit that has been trapped in here for far too long! It's finally my time to be free! And I won't show mercy on any meddlers! *tries to kill everyone*

Freddy: Bonnie! Stop!

Me: Stop it now!

Possessed Bonnie: Fools! You cannot stop me now! I am all powerful!

Me: We can't fight him!

Chica: I don't think we have a choice!

Possessed Bonnie: So this is how it will be. You have sealed your fate.

After more battling...

Me: Huff...Hugh...I...can't...

Foxy: ...he's...too powerful...

Possessed Bonnie: Now is my chance to finally destroy you!

?: Not so fast!

Me: Huh?

Possessed Bonnie: What? Who said that?

? You're not the only one with hacks!

Possessed Bonnie: Show yourself!

?: Ooo... A character selection screen! Who do I want to control?

Possessed Bonnie: Oh no!

?: Ah! Here we are! Let's see if I know the controls. *purposely bangs possessed Bonnie into walls*

Possessed Bonnie: OW! Stop it!

? (Sarcasm) Oops, my fingers keep pressing the wrong button. Oh look! Palet swaps! Let me try this one.

*Possessed Bonnie turns pink*

?: There, that color really suits you.

Possessed Bonnie: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

?: One more! Let's try the instant kill hack!

Possessed Bonnie: Wait, WHAT?!

?: There we go!

Possessed Bonnie: N-no! What's happening?! AH! My...my power! NOOOOO! *dies off*

Me: What just happened? Is...is he dead?

Bonnie: You guys really thought that was me?

Freddy: Bonnie! But how?

Bonnie: Like I would ever trust someone I've never seen before to give me power! I'm not that dumb!

Camille: But then how did the poser die off? Did you hack him?

Bonnie: Yeah, I found the core on my own. It wasn't that hard. I know all about this.

CC: Whatever! Can we just go home now?!

Me: Alright...

Bonnie: I guess you were right. That was fun.

Me: Told ya so!

Freddy: Let's just go now.

*everyone exits*

Me: Nugh... I need a break from video games...

Bonnie: Because I can beat everyone at them?

Me: ...You know I destroy you every time in super smash bros, right?

Bonnie: ... Oh yeah...

*all laugh*

End


End file.
